Konoha's New Cherry Blossom
by XflyXawayXangelX
Summary: When Sakura's mother is not happy with yet another school she sent her doughter too she moves her to Konoha High... what will happen? will Sakura finally get to make friends? or will her mother interfear again? and who's this new guy?
1. News

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**News…**

Ring

Ring

Ring

I groaned damn alarm clock how could you wake me up…

Ring

Ring

Wait that's not my alarm clock. That is my cell phone! I sat up quickly and flipped open my phone placing it by my ear.

"Hello?" I asked clearly still sleepy.

"Sakura are you awake?" what a stupid question of course I was awake. I said hello! I picked up the phone! Of course I'm awake!

"No I'm still sleeping." I said sarcastically. "Yes I am mum what's up… wait where are you?"

"Remember hunny? I'm in Tokyo? Visiting your grandmother!" then it clicked, oh ye my mum was going away for a couple of months to stay with my grandmother while she goes through chemotherapy for her cancer. No I am not heartless I just have only met the woman once and I barely know her. Of course if she died I'd be there in a flash to comfort my mum but like people say you can't miss what you don't have… I barley know the woman so how can I miss her?

"Oh ye mum. I remember. Then what's up?" I asked rubbing my eyes, what time is it? I looked over to find it was 9.30 in the morning… wow late for me.

"Well I have a surprise… I've chosen a school for you… it's a boarding school in Konoha. Isn't that exciting?" bless her she seems really excited. WAIT WHAT!

"MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT? I HAVE A SCHOOL! HERE!" I screamed down the phone.

"Yes well I don't like that school anymore and those two people you hang around with I don't like them either so I'm transferring you."

"Zabuza and Haku are nice people!"

"There two gays, honey no I want my little angel to be in a more nurturing environment. So I'm sending you to Konoha. I will sell that house and get you one in Seattle so pack up, you're plane is at three o clock today!"

"Mom this is the eighth time you have moved me in the last two years… when do I get to stay somewhere?" I said miserably.

"Honey don't get like that please I'm trying to do what's best for you…"

"Ye right, mom I'm gonna go pack." And I hung up the phone. I collapsed back on the bed and sighed… Again…

Moving… can be a good thing… and people do tend to get really excited about moving I mean what's not to like, new place, new friends, new way for you to show people what fun you are…

Ye moving can be fun… but once you have done it for the third time it gets boring! My mom has sent me all across America and some places in Tokyo to find me the _perfect school_. Stupid really I've liked most of the schools I've gone to but there never, NEVER good enough for mother dearest.

I got up and walked over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of red tartan trousers with a huge vest and some chains, they where skin tight drain pipes. And a black off the shoulder tight top. I added my black converses and put my hair in two pig tails and began packing.

I'd packed all of my belongings into card board boxes that we kept, I knew the drill, I'd pack everything, mum would hire movers to move it to our new home.

At twelve o'clock I put on my make up which was heavy eyeliner, mascara, and red eye shadow and slipped on my jewellery. A long black cross necklace that hung between my breasts and a thin piece of ribbon that I tide at the nape of my neck and let the rest of the fabric hang down my back. I slipped on my black sweatband onto my left wrist and some dice bracelets on the right one. My sweatband was there to conceal a rather deep scar. No I didn't do it anymore but one when I was fifteen - I am now almost eighteen in three months – and haven't done it since… it wasn't one of my best moments I must admit but I didn't enjoy explaining the story so I covered it.

And I was out the door, in a cab with some luggage and after waiting in the airport about three hours I was on a plane to my new life. I tired to contain my excitement which wasn't hard… I'd just end up freaking people out again… yay…

I got into the car that would drive me to my school and put on my i-pod, blasting music into ears that I sang silently to.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_(It sends you to me without wait)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for_

_When you look into the past (look into the past)_

_One night stand (one night stand off)_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_Ohhhhhhhhh…_

By the time I reached the school, it was evening and took one ear phone out of my ear music still blasting in the other. I walked through the school gates and I was stunned… this was a posh school… really posh. It was about four stories high, the bricks where white, the doors and window's where black and in big gold letters in the centre of the building where the words… _Konoha Hidden Leaf High School_… oh my god… what has my mother got me into this time…

I walked through the main doors and it began…


	2. New room

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**New Room…**

By the time I reached the school, it was evening and took one ear phone out of my ear music still blasting in the other. I walked through the school gates and I was stunned… this was a posh school… really posh. It was about four stories high, the bricks where white, the doors and window's where black and in big gold letters in the centre of the building was the word… _Konoha Hidden Leaf High School_… oh my god… what has my mother got me into this time…

I walked through the main doors and it began…

I walked into a large white room that had the front desk in it. There was a girl there waiting with raven hair, she was little, like me, and looked nervous. The woman behind the desk was stunned for what reason I didn't know and quite frankly I wasn't going to ask, I wasn't in the mood. The nervous girl walked up to me and nodded.

"Y-Y-You must-t b-ee Miss-s H-H-Harun-no." she bowed a little. Wow she was nervous.

"Sakura." I answered. She nodded again.

"I-I'm Hin-nata Hyuug-ga, pleased-d to meet-t y-you." She smiled shyly. I gave her a reassuring smile and she seemed a little less nervous.

"Are you here to show me around?" she nodded

"Bu-ut fir-rst I have to t-take y-you to M-Mrs T-Tsunade." I nodded that must be the headmistress. I followed her through the school to a large white door labelled _Headmistress_. We entered to a huge room surrounded by books and one large oak desk in the middle. Sat behind was a blonde woman with HUGE breasts… how could she stand up without falling over?

"Hello Hinata, how are you this morning?" Tsunade asked.

"F-Fine Mr-rs T-Tsunade."

"Hinata please how many times have I said not to call me Mrs." She smiled, I just looked not amused. Hinata nodded and looked at the floor. "And you must be Haruno Sakuar-"

"Sakura." I cut across.

"Oh yes sorry bout that, I do tend to get names wrong. Now here is your uniform." She handed me a brown paper bag. I nodded and then she carried on. "Now I apologise about this but we have no rooms available in the girl's dormitories at the moment-"

"Don't worry I'll get a hotel." I said again emotionless.

"Of course not! I have a room for you!" I looked confused, because I was.

"Then-"

"That is what I am apologising for, because its late in the year and all of the girl's rooms are taken you will have to have a room in the boy's dorm" Hinata gasped and I laughed… looks like this year is going to be fun.

"That's fine by me" I laughed again.

"My, my this is a strange one, Hinata take her to room 349 please." Hinata nodded and was given a key by Tsunade. She left the room I followed giving Tsunade a lazy wave still laughing.

I followed Hinata over to the block of dormitories which where white, my luggage still in my hand.

"H-here is your t-time t-table." She handed me my time table and I looked at it.

**_Science – Jiraiya – room 43_**

**_English – Kakashi – room 56_**

**_Art – Kurenai – room 4_**

_**Lunch**_

_**Math – Asuma – room 13**_

_**Gym – Gai – gym hall. **_

I sighed… what a fun time table… again note the sarcasm there…

"Hinata?" I began to ask.

"Yes Sa-akura-San?"

"Please just Sakura, don't you think – or is it just me – that this place looks too much like a hospital.

"Y-Yes Sakura, be-efore-" I stopped her, stepped in front of her and said,

"Right calm down, breathe." She did as told. "Now try again without the stutter."

"Before this… b-building was a school it was an h-hospital."

"Better!" I smiled and she smiled back. We arrived at my dorm room and Hinata unlocked the door. "So any idea who I'm roomies with?" I said attempting to be cheerful around her, I don't know how well it worked but I tried.

"N-not a c-clue, but I'm sure t-that he's v-very nice." I nodded and we went into the room. I put my bags down on an empty bed and looked around my new room… yay.

The walls where a deep red almost crimson, there where a lot of posters on the walls, mostly of bands… I was surprised because they where bands I liked! The opposite bed had black covers on it and lots of horror books on the shelf over his bed. On top of that shelf was a shelf full – and when I say full I mean if you add one more on there it would come crashing down – of CD's.

I could tell I was going to get alone with this guy swimmingly.

"OH!" I ran over to Hinata who was stood in front of a picture in a frame.

"So who is he? He is cute I must admit. Is that his family?" I questioned. She nodded.

"T-That is S-Sasuke Uchiha. His family died." I gasped poor guy. "And it gets worse…"

"It gets worse than his family dying? Is that possible?"

"Well not f-for him n-no, but f-for you it does." I raised my eyebrows she carried on. "He's Ino Yamanaka's b-boyfriend. She's the b-bigest bitch in the wh-hole school! You have some bad luck S-Sakura!"

"Pfft! Don't worry bout it, I can take care of myself." I brushed it off.

"Class will be over in a minute, d-do you w-want me to show you around?"

"Hell ye! Wait a minute let me just change my top." I rumaged through my luggage and found what I was looking for. When I found it I stripped my top, still wearing my tartan drain pipe jeans and slid on a black ribbed shirt. I kept on my jewlery and looked at myself in the mirror. I left the first three buttons on the top on my shirt open so it was open about my breast and the last two open at the bottom. Huh I was presentable so I turned to Hinata.

"Wow." Hinata said. "don't you think you should… um… blend in m-more on your first day?"

"Hell no this is me, its how I like to dress and no one is changing that." I smiled at her and she had a weird look in her eyes. "What?"

"I a-admire you. Because you don't c-care what p-people say… I w-wish I was like you." Wow no one has ever said anything like THAT to _me_ before.

"Right what day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Right tomorrow night you me and your friends are going out and I'm making you look hot ok? I'll get you confident if it's the last thing I do." She nodded and walked to the door. "wait just thought shouldn't I be in my uniform?"

"N-no classes are over, we are just going to dinner, so no uniform r-required." I nodded and followed after her.


	3. Ino Pig

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**Ino Pig…**

I followed Hinata back through the halls and out the dormitory. Out in the yard everyone that was there stared, I just waved at them as saying what-the-fuck-you-looking-at with my eyes. That made Hinata laugh a lot. In the halls it wasn't much different but this time I just smiled at them all. Stupid kids never seen a girl with pink hair before?

"S-Sakura? Why pink?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you die your hair pink I mean y-you look like your n-not a pink lover." He laughed and I did too.

"No, no this is real… don't know why but I was born with pink hair… born a freak really I smiled." She stopped.

"No! No! I didn't mean to say you're a freak! I meant-"

"Wow Hinata calm down I don't mind people calling me that, I am its just another way of calling me unique is how I see it. I am a freak and damn proud!" I smiled again she had that look in her eyes which made me smile harder.

We carried on walking down the corridor and Hinata pointed out rooms and their teachers to me, which we also joked about. That was until I bumped into something or someone. I looked up and stared at a blonde.

"Who the fuck are you and watch where you going!"

"Wow calm down now Blondie" I said holing up my hands.

"WTF! Don't tell me to calm down! You freak!"

"Why thank you for the compliment." I smiled and carried on. "And to answer your earlier question… Hi Haruno Sakura here and you are?"

"I'm Ino and you don't fucking bump into me! you move! Make way! As long as your not in my walk way!" I turned to Hinata.

"_This _is Ino?" I said emphasising the 'this'. She nodded franticly. And I looked back to the blonde whose name I now knew to be Ino. "No seriously this is Ino?" again she nodded. "I was expecting some tall, muscled, strong bitch with eyes that could kill with one look the way you described her. But _this_ pathetic excuse for a girl?" I said while poking her in the forehead. "You have to be kidding me." I laughed and Ino screeched. I looked around her to find a gang of girls also screeching and a tall guy… now him I recognised.

"Oh hello there roomie." I waved and Ino looked at me.

"You're not my rommie!" Ino shrieked. I turned back to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Was I talking to you? No! I wasn't even looking at you! God girl less of the me, me, me please. No I was talking to tall dark and broody behind you." I smiled and waved again. He just looked stunned.

"You are not sharing a room with Sasuke-Kun!" again she shrieked.

"Seriously stop shrieking like that you sound like a pig! And yes I am…" I turned to Sasuke. "See you later." I waved again and pushed passed Ino-pig and walked towards the cafeteria. Hinata burst into laughter.

"Oh my god that was the funniest thing I have EVER seen." She laughed again holding her sides. We entered the cafeteria and stood by a table and Hinata was still laughing barely able to stand up. Everyone on this table looked at us like we had horns, two heads and tails.

"Yo" I said one swift wave.

"What did you do to Hinata?" asked a blonde boy with a stupid smile on his face. I shrugged and looked down at her as if I didn't know what the freak she was doing.

"Y-you…" she laughed again. "YOU LOT SHOULD HAVE SEEN INO'S FACE!" she laughed harder. Everyone looked at her shock no doubt because of the lack of stuttering. I raised my hand a little.

"That" I looked at everyone. "That I will admit to." I said again a blank look on my face.

"H-Hinata- Sama your stutter it's, it's gone." The boy with white eyes like Hinata looked flabbergasted. I looked towards him and nodded.

"I didn't see the point in it… so I'm helping her get rid of it." again I said in a monotone voice. Everyone looked at me and Hinata stopped laughing and looked at them all, I must admit their faces where funny. Hinata fell into a fit of giggles again and I sighed… this was going to be a _long_ introduction.

"Since Hinata is indisposed at the moment I will begin the intro's… Yo, names Haruno Sakura." I gave another wave. "Just moved here, you all must be Hina's friends." Everyone looked at me like a freak, Pfft nothing new there. I leaned sideways to Hinata and whispered.

"Pst! Hina do they always look like that?" she stopped and looked at their faces, pure astonishment in there eyes.

"Most of the time." She answered. I shrugged and stood straight again. "Anyway guys meet Sakura, Sakura this is, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki" she pointed at the one that was leaning against the back on his seat and twiddling his thums eyes closed, the other still eating while listeing and the other just smiled a goofy smile at me.

"Right food guy Choji, smiley guy Naruto and lazy guy Shiaka." I nodded remembering.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" she pointed at the next two, one had red tatoo's down his face… cool and the other was way misterious… also cool.

"Gotcha."

"Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga he's my couson." I nodded at the three. On I must admit looked like a bug with greasy hair but looked nice enough. The girl had two identical bunshes at both sides of her head and was smiling at me I smiled back. Then the thrid was well how can I put this…. PLAIN HOT. With eyes like Hinata who just looked at me blankly… oh well.

"I see." Then she turned to the last three.

"And this is Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara." I looked to the last three and was stunned by tht last one… just stared at the table with a tatoo on his forehead and wow now that is what I call HOT… oh well moving on. Kankuro stared at me wide eyed while Temari just smiled like Ten Ten had. I waved one last time.

We sat down in between Ten Ten and Naruto, me next to Ten Ten and Hinata between me and the smiling baffoon. I swear I saw her blush when she sat down…. Hmmm interesting.

We talked for about 15 minutes and Ten Ten asked the question I was asked so many times in my live it became dull.

"You do realise right that girls here don't… dress they way you do right? Don't get me wrong I don't mean anything mean by it I just saying." She looked embarrassed.

"Pfft," I waved my hand as if brushing away a nasty thought. "Seriously couldn't care less… I like it… I wear it… the end." I said and then looked back to her. I was leaning against me seat lazily.

"Really you don't care what people think!?!" I opened my eyes slowly at her.

"Couldn't care less if I tried." I shrugged and she smiled.

"Wow." I nodded and turned my attention towards the ceiling.

"So Hinata why where you laughing so hard earlier." The blonde smiley guy said… my queue to leave I believe.

"Oh Sakura stood up to-"

"Ok Hinata that's my queue to leave I'll see you all later I'm gona go unpack." I stood up and turned when Ten Ten she held my arm.

"Who you sharing with?" she asked curious.

"Sasuke Uchiha… at least I think that's his name…" I shrugged I'll se you all later." I waved and walked off hands in pokets. I could feel there eyes boreing into my head and I carried on to walk. So they also thought it strange me sharing with a guy… Oh Hinata can explain I don't have time for such stupid things.

I walked to my dorm room and cloed the door behind me, no one was there thank god so I turned on my CD as loud as the player would let and began unpacking… fun…

School was already boring me…


	4. Roomie

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**Roomie…**

I walked to my dorm room and cloed the door behind me, no one was there thank god so I turned on my CD as loud as the player would let and began unpacking… fun…

School was already boring me…

I looked for a place to put my clothes and found that the second wardrobe was almost empty, I took some shirts out and put them in the other wardrobe and began unpacking. I listened to the lyrics of the song on and began to sing along.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..._

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

"Wow." Someone breathed behind me and I span around shocked only to found Sasuke stood right behind me, close enough to feel his body's aura and temperature.

"Oh… its you." I said turning back around to unpack. "So how's Ino?"

"That cow, do we have to talk about her?" I shrugged strange, why would he call his girlfriend a cow? Oh well I'll ask later on I can't be arsed now.

"You can really sing you know that?" I shrugged and pulled out a box and placed it under my bed. Next was my laptop which I placed on a table by my bed and some posters on my wardrobe.

"Right I'm going to go in the shower ok?" he nodded sitting on his bed as I left for our on suite.

After about a twenty minute shower washing away all the dirt and bad thoughts of the day, I stepped out wrapping myself in the towel and brushing my teeth and running my fingers through my pink hair. Then I realised that I forgot my pyjamas… damn. Now I would have to go out there in a towel… oh well if he gawks I'll smack him.

I walked out into our small room and walked over to my wardrobe not daring to turn to look at him… look natural, look natural… I told myself over and over. Why was I acting this way? It's only Sasuke…

"Well hello there." I turned slowly at the voice and found Sasuke sat next to a red haired… well in the middle between Goth and Emo.

"Sakura meet Gaara, Gaara meet Sakura my new roommate." A small smile spread across the red heads face.

"Hi." I waved bored with the situation, so what I'm in a towel, this is _my_ room after all why the hell not.

"So do you always walk around in a towel?" Gaara ask a smirk still on his face. I smiled sweetly at the perv!

"Well after I come out of a shower yes I do, do you have a problem with that?" I raised an eyebrow. But he just turned to Sasuke who hadn't taken his eyes off me. "Sasuke put your tongue back in your mouth it isn't very attractive." I said bending down to get my pyjamas and walking back into the bathroom to get changed. Once out I walked over to my bed and reached for my laptop.

I typed while they watched… I knew they where watching but I couldn't care less, typing time was _my time_. I typed what ever was in my head, short stories, longer ones and poems. I placed my ear phones in my ears and plugged them into my laptop then blasting my music. That helped me forget about the stared I was getting. I was lost in my world where everything was exactly how I wanted it.

I looked through my documents in an attempt to find something to type when I saw it… the dreaded file, the thing I most avoided, the thing that I had locked away.

The file named _Dad_…

A couple of months after my fathers death I took everything I had of his locked it up in a box and shoved it under my bed, every picture, item and memory all there. And every file of him I had locked in a file on my computer to which I only knew the password… I tried desperately to forget it but I was always there.

He had died when I was just fifteen and when I say just I mean the day after my birthday. From that day on I didn't acknowledge my birthday… or his. I had to keep him locked away, my grief was too much, I couldn't go on, and so I locked it all away until I was sure that I could cope… that the thought of him couldn't make me weak like it did all those years ago.

That was the day I lost all real emotion all was locked away in that box and that file. I haven't loved or really smiled since that day almost four years ago. But it made me strong, and for that he could be proud.

Now don't get me wrong I am _not_ being melodramatic but that was the way it was, things where never the same and that's how I shall tell it. I am not ashamed of the way I acted, well maybe I am ashamed of one scar on my wrist but other than that I acted as I should have, I went through the five stages of grief – denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance – and came out the other end. Though not as well as others but at least I came out.

I could tell they where still staring at me and after and hour of typing I turned off my computer and placed it back on my desk. I slid under the covers and turned off my lamp.

"Right Sasuke good luck with this one, and I'll see you tomorrow." He was up and left… yay peace.


	5. Early

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**Early…**

RECAP!

"Right Sasuke good luck with this one, and I'll see you tomorrow." He was up and left… yay peace.

END RECAP!

I woke up the next morning for no apparent reason but I found it was early… six o bloody clock, why the hell was I awake? I looked around and found it was still dark.

"Great well I can't get back to sleep now." I moaned and sat up. I was one of those people that once away can't get back to sleep… it was annoying I must admit. I stretched my arms and yawned. Then thought _what to do, what to do_… then it came to me… I'll have a little work out session… this place has a pool right? I slid out of my bed slowly and quietly seeing Sasuke asleep soundly. I reached into my cupboard and got my swimsuit. I got it and walked out of my room with my key after I reached for a towel. I wandered aimlessly for about quarter of an hour before I found it.

A huge rectangle pool about forty feet long, wow was the only thing that came into my mind. Next to it was a large round Jacuzzi and a diving board that towered the pool. I slipped into the changing room and changed. Once out I placed my towel and clothes on a sun bed and I walked to the waters edge.

The water was crystal blue and very inviting. I sat down at the edge and dipped my feet it. It was freezing water but considering the time I don't blame it. I lowered myself in slowly until I fell in and was engulfed in water. I felt myself float there, my hair whirling around me.

So peaceful, so very peaceful, I could just stay here submerged in water… if it wasn't for the fact I needed to breathe. I swam to the surface once I broke through the water I took a huge breath, only to be shocked by a figure in the water next to me.

I jumped and accidentally dipped into the water and swallowing some and coughing madly. I got grabbed by the waist and held above the water. At the time I didn't mind after all I was chocking.

Once I coughed all the water out of my system I looked to the mystery person.

Only to find Gaara.

Gaara with his hands on my waist. I moved away lightly but he brought me back to him.

"Gaara, what are you doing!" I said outraged. He just shrugged and I tried to move again but he pulled me back.

"I'm just helping you from drowning." He said calmly.

"Well okay then but…" I moved again trying to pry his hands from my waist when he pulled me back. "Why are you doing that?!" I said angrily.

"I don't know I just like you there." He said but with no emotion I laughed and finally tugged myself free. I pulled myself out of the pool and wrapped my towel around me; well there goes my quite pool hour.

"Truth Gaara you are not my type." I said wrapping the towel around me again making it tighter.

"And what is?" he said and all of a sudden he was behind me. I whirled.

"How the hell are you doing that!?" I ask grabbing my clothes; he shrugged and waited for me to answer his question. "Someone that cares for me, that's what." I mumbled and walked off back to my dorm.

I unlocked my door furious and dumped my pyjamas on my bed. I grabbed the towel and took it off rubbing it in my hair to towel dry it.

"Sakura-_Chan_ what are you doing up so early?" Sasuke sat up in his bed his hair tossed everywhere and his eyes half closed. It was utterly adorable.

"One you can't call me that and two I went for a swim." I smiled at him and he looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Because Chan is what you call someone younger than you… that or your lover I am neither so you Sasuke-_kun_ can't call me it." I said as stubbornly as ever and walked to my bed, getting under the covers and taking off my swimsuit to get warm. Slipping on my nighty.

"Umm ok." He seemed to be plotting something, looks like I would have to keep m eyes open with this one… "Hey Sakura-Chan are you cold?"

"Sasuke!" he had called me Chan again… men!

"Are you?" I snuggled more and said.

"A little but not for long." I said cuddling deeper into my quilt letting it warm me. He sighed and got out of bed, I noticed he only had his boxers on and I blushed a little.

He walked over to me and sat down on my bed, my eyes widened and he laughed. He lay down next to me on top of the covers and pulled me close.

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered… OMFG I WAS STUTTERING! NO BLOODY WAY!

"Hn."

"What are you… umm… doing?" I looked up slightly and my eyes fixed on his lips, I felt my body get all hot and my heart beat that much faster. I was shocked at myself… what the hell was happening to me?

"I'm helping you." He said in a calm voice. but I swear I saw his lips curl a little in a smirk but before I could be sure it was gone.

"Bu-"

"I'm helping by keeping you warm." He pulled me a little closer, my head on his shoulder, my eyes widened more and my heart thumped unexpectedly and his mouth curled up again, this time his smirk stayed. Then I realised why… his hand was on my back, over where my heart was… he could feel it… SHIT! He gave a small laughed and I blushed madly

**Okay seriously what is happening to you? Sakura snap out of it… your acting like a girl!** Inner Sakura said shocked and that shocked outer Sakura… what? I am acting like a girl, so what the boy is touching me doesn't mean anything just be calm… CALM… and pretend like you don't enjoy it…

Then something happened, he moved a little and the next thing I know he's half on top of me, leaning on his elbow face hanging over mine. My eyes shot open and he smirked again. My hands shot to his chest about to push him off but something stopped me… he was just looking at me, well not even at me. He was looking at my eyes, like he was trying o read my mind, see into me.

"You know Sakura that you are fascinating."

"Oh uhh…"I said squeakily, I coughed to clear m throat. "And why is that?"

"Because," his hand touched my cheek and ran lightly across it. I gasped a little… he was so warm; it was nice against my cold skin. "Because you are so beautiful and yet so troubled. Your face shows no emotion, but when you do show emotion like now." I realised my face looked shocked… ok I was still getting over the beautiful remark… I know I know pathetic but I am a girl after all. "Your beauty shows through that mask you wear…makes me want to…" I gasped as he lowered his face to mine. His nose grazed across mine and my heart just stopped all together. Was he going to? I felt his breath on my face and I couldn't help but breathe it in. it was intoxicating. Then I happened, his lips lightly touched mine and my eyes got bigger… if possible. He still looked at my eyes as he kissed me, his tongue brushing across my bottom lip asking for entrance but the question was… was I going to give it to him.

**Hell no! We aint that weak! - Hey what the FUCK YOU DOING!** Inner Sakura yelled at me and then I realised that I had parted my lip and his tongue was already in my mouth… and to make things worse… I was kissing him back and enjoying it. He put more force into the kiss and my heart started to beat again, faster this time.

**Hello! Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND! HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! **Inner Sakura yelled… she was right. And at that moment I realised, I was becoming what people at my last couple of schools called me… a slut. I pulled away abruptly and shifted from under him. I walked into our bathroom and locked the door, leaving him on my bed staring after me.

I took a shower to wipe away everything that just happened.

_I will not become what they said! I AM BETTER THAN THAT!_ I yelled at myself.


	6. First Day

Hey everyone out there sorry but I'm out for your opinion… shall I make it a SasuSaku or a GaarSaku? Please help!

…………………………………………………………………...

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**First Day…**

I rushed to get ready and ran out of the room, he was normal I suppose, as normal as I could tell after all it was my first day! And I've already been hit on by Gaara and kissed by Sasuke oh and lets not forget made an enemy of a certain blonde who goes by the name of Ino.

I was off to a great start…

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the boys dormitories, I walked over to the girls and waited outside for Hinata. She came out like five minutes later and greeted me.

"Hey Sakura how was your first night in Sasuke's room?" she waited eagerly.

"I took a shower, typed and slept so I suppose ok?" I answered with a smile. She looked disappointed but about what I didn't know. Should I ask her? Should I? Shouldn't I? Why the hell not.

"Um Hinata?"

"Hai." She answered still with the disappointed look on her face.

"Why so disappointed?" I asked stopping and sitting on a bench.

"Oh no it's nothing, really." I gave her a _like hell_ look and she sighed. "I was just disappointed that nothing happened that's all." She sat down and looked at the floor.

"Why would it?" I half laughed. Damn I was sooooo stupid.

**Cha! Ye! Baka! ** Damn my inner voice…

"It's just that we kind of miss Sasuke, he used to be our friend but since he's been with Ino… we don't see him as much… and we all thought that he looked at u like he… how do I put this… he was staring at u like he liked u and we were all getting excited." She said shyly.

"I see." I sighed… was this all she was hanging with me for… to get her friend back?

"I mean Sakura wouldn't it be great!" she said getting excited. "I mean you our new friend being with Sasuke and in turn we can be friends again!" so that was all I was to them… damn it happened again. I stood up and walked off. I wont be used again…

"Sakura! What's wrong!?" Hinata yelled after me.

"I'm not going to be used so that you can get a friend back." And I carried on walking. Not again.

For the rest of the day at least up until lunch time I wondered to classes alone, blocking everything out. lunch time I stopped by my dorm to get my math book and gym suit when I heard voices from the room next door.

"Oh Naruto-Kun I think I upset her! I didn't mean to-" I didn't want to listen anymore so I walked to lunch. Grabbed a sandwich and ate it in my room. I wasn't intending to but I didn't want to sit in the cafeteria where I would be stared at. So here I am in my room on my bed listening to music loudly and eating a sandwich staring out the window… so this school was going to be a bundle of laughs.

Math went by slowly as did gym where I ran laps. Hinata tried to talk to me but I blanked everything out around me… I was very good at that. I have had a lot of practice in the past. By four o'clock I was in my room again and typing on my laptop listening to music. Until I felt someone sit next to me.

"What's up with you then?" asked a male voice… Sasuke.

"Nothing." I continued typing. But he laughed and took my laptop off me and sat back next to me.

"Come on spill." I sighed this was going to be annoying.

"There is nothing to _spill_ Sasuke so just leave it alone." I said trying to get back up but he pulled me back down by my arm.

"Then why weren't you in lunch with Hinata and that lot?" ok now he was getting on my nerves and being the type of person I was I looked him strait in the eyes and told him the truth. Because of him.

"Because they don't want me there." I sighed and lay down, if I wasn't allowed to get up I may as well get comfortable.

"What?" he seemed astounded. Stupid, hot, roommate.

"Hinata told me this morning that basically I am here to get u back to them."

"Ok, Sakura I am totally confused." I looked at his face and saw that he did look totally confused… ha,ha,ha… Baka.

"Ok lets make it simple for your little mind… Hinata said," I looked at him as to say got that? "That she was disappointed because she hoped that something would happen between us." I looked at him again with my silent question. ""Because then you would be mates with all them again. So I'm just a way of getting you back." That time I stood up and walked over to the shower. "Now I'm gonna go in the shower ok while you proses all that in you little mind." And I locked the door and sighed, my back pressed against the door. I just stood there for about three minutes before there was a knock at the door. I tried to ignore it but he said through the door that he knew the shower wasn't on so I opened the door slowly saw him standing there with a frown.

"I have a question." He walked forward towards me but I spoke.

"Cant this wait until I'm out of the shower?" I huffed but he grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

"You don't need one you had one this morning," he sat me down on his bed and sat sown next to me still holding my hand. "Now my question." I looked down, what was he going to ask me? Was it going to be awkward or embarrassing? Or both?

"Did something happen to you in your lat school? To make you not want to trust people?" he lifted my chin so that I would look at him.

"Well that would depend on which one." I said getting up but he pulled me back down. "Sasuke you said you had A question and I have answered it so there I'm done!" I tried to get up again but he pulled me back down.

"Well I have a couple more!" he yelled back and I huffed heavily.

"Maybe Sasuke I don't want to answer you!"

"You don't have a choice!" he pulled me down and sat on top of my waist and pinned my hands down, I tried to get up but he was too strong.

"Why are you so wrapped up in this!?" I asked annoyed as I struggled once more but only realised at the last moment what would happen by struggling… my hips grinded against his and I clamped my lips shut to cut across my moan. I looked at him and saw his eyes where closed when they opened there was a familiar look on his face.

**That's lust Sakura.**

_No it isn't! Its anger! ANGER!_

**Nope that be lust. Deal with it.**

"I am doing this…" he looked into my eyes. "Because I care." I looked at him for a moment and I wouldn't let myself believe when he leaned in and bruhed his lips across mine, he didn't kiss me just brushed our lips together and then did the same with our noses I laughed and I saw him smirk. "Now tell me."

"Do I get to sit up?" I asked laughing.

"Nope, I like you there." And I laughed harder… it was just the effect he was having on me. Damn him.

"I've been to sic different schools since I was fifteen." I answered.

"Why what happened at fifteen?"

"My… my dad died." I said my voice cracked half way through.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and gave him a look that said next question. "Why do you stop people getting close, like you have a barrier and you pretend it isn't there but it keeps coming back when someone hurts you. I said that wrong but I mean-"

"I know what you mean… I make people think it isn't there, that I'm a happy cheery person, but at the first sign of trouble it just gets thrown in peoples faces… like a defence mechanism." I answered looking down.

"Yes that, why?"

"Because, I had a bad experience." I tried to end it there but it wasn't that simple.

"What happened?"

"I liked someone that I shouldn't have." I started and he nodded indicating me to go on… should I tell him? Should I wait? "I… fell for the wrong guy after my dad died. He made everything better. Made the pain go away." I looked into space imagining everything like it was yesterday. "Then about two months after we first started going out… he tried to… have sex with me. I thought that if he asked I would jump at the chance, I was sure that this was the man I loved but when it came to it… it didn't feel right. So I said no. he got angry and said that he had been waiting patiently and that he was done with waiting." I looked at him again and he seemed really angry his eyes where practically red. But nodded again for me to go on. "He tried it on saying it was his right. But it wasn't his right! I yelled at him saying that I could never sleep with him. But at that moment its like the feelings I had for him had disappeared like the mist and fog had lifted to reveal the real him. I finally after a struggle got him out of my house but that night I cried. I was convinced there was something wrong with me. Was I incapable to love after my dad left...? Then the next day at school everybody whispered about me, I didn't know what about but I kept getting filthy looks and I knew they where talking about me. The friends I had wouldn't talk to me and I didn't know why. I was confused and… that's when I became depressed." I whispered at the end.

"Did you find out… what people had been saying about you?"

"Yes." I sighed and carried on still not looking into his eyes. "He was a prideful person and apparently he and been boasting to his friends the night before that he was finally going to have me. And when he didn't he came to school and told everyone that he had me and then dumped me because he said I had, had sex before. From then on I was known as the slut. I hated it… I was still a virgin! God damn it! And I wasn't someone like that! I wouldn't just give myself to just anyone! He was the only thing keeping me sane after dad, he was holding me together. When he was gone it was like I had fallen apart like I just crumbled… that night I cut my wrists in the hope to die…"


	7. Confessions

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**Confections…**

RECAP!

"Did you find out… what people had been saying about you?"

"Yes." I sighed and carried on still not looking into his eyes. "He was a prideful person and apparently he and been boasting to his friends the night before that he was finally going to have me. And when he didn't he came to school and told everyone that he had me and then dumped me because he said I had, had sex before. From then on I was known as the slut. I hated it… I was still a virgin! God damn it! And I wasn't someone like that! I wouldn't just give myself to just anyone! He was the only thing keeping me sane after dad, he was holding me together. When he was gone it was like I had fallen apart like I just crumbled… that night I cut my wrists in the hope to die…"

END RECAP!

Sasuke was shocked and I had to fix the situation so I carried on without pause.

"I thought it would take the pain away I mean I was fifteen and I didn't know what it felt like and I heart that it was mean to make everything flow away like the blood but… once I did it… I felt worse, I felt pathetic like an idiot! So I wrapped my wrist up and promised that I wouldn't be that weak again. Mum never found out about me cutting but she found out what happened with him so I moved school. She was constantly over protective then and every time she thought the school was a bad influence she moved me. I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"After that I dedicated myself to judo, tai-quon-do, karate, boxing, and fencing, every type of fighting method I could find and made sure that I learned them all to get stronger to make sure I was never weak again. That's when the barrier developed… I didn't even realise at first. But after about a month of pushing people away I realised and figured, it'll go down when I find someone I trust. And I thought it did. But it's never down I know that now." Sasuke just stared at me shocked, angry, and sad every bad emotion swiping across his eyes.

"I'm s-"

"Don't say you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for, you only met me yesterday. To you it's just a story." And I shifted from under him. He let me go this time still in shock I suppose. "I'm going in the shower now." And I did I took a long hot shower and washed away the memories like I always did. I wanted to get out of this ever going depressive mood so I wrapped a towel around me and walked into the room with a smile on my face. He looked at me strange for a moment but when I reached for clothes a smirk spread across his face and he walked over to me.

"You know I talked to Naruto. Hinata didn't mean what she said to sound mean," he tried to wrap his arms around me but I moved out of the way, was he forgetting that he was still _involved_? "She's shy and sometimes says stuff wrong she just meant that she wanted us all together again and that included you." I smiled ok that sounded reasonable but I would still be a little distant. "Oh and something about you still owing her a night out?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion and I laughed. That was true I did owe her one. I walked back into the bathroom to get changed into my shorts and tank top for bed and walked back out.

"What?" I asked as he still had that _what are you up to?_ Face on.

"What's this about a night out?" but he said it with a, _what do you mean what!_ Voice if you get what I mean. I laughed and tapped the side of my nose. "Oh come on you have to tell me… please." And at the moment I got to look at Sasuke's puppy dog eyes face as he tried to get it out of me but I shook my head and walked to my bed with a towel rubbing at my hair.

"Look as cute as that is, you are not getting it out of me." he narrowed hi eyes at me and pouted.

"But Sakura-Chan-"

"Sasuke what have we said about this? If Ino hears that she'll get the wrong idea and-"

"What's Ino got to do with anything?" ok and with that I thought he was a pompous bastard! I mean come on she's you fucking girlfriend!

"Other than the face that she's your girlfriend!" I yelled getting angry again.

"But she isn't." and I stopped short… a what now?

"Huh?"

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"But-Why- I mean when did this happen?" I asked confused.

"Last night at around ten-ish. You where asleep and I went out to break up with her." He said in a bored tone.

"Oh." Was all I could manage, I mean a hot guy you are sharing a room with that keeps doing these cute little romantic things to you and now he's single… hmmm interesting. I smirked.

"So now can I call you Sakura-Chan?" he said sitting on his bed a smirk on his face no doubt at my reaction.

"No… just because you aren't with Ino still doesn't make us lovers so no you can't call me Chan." I said triumphant, I had won this one or so I'd thought. But the nest thing I knew I was lying on the bed again in the same position as before with him holding me done but this time he face was so close to mine that our noses where touching. "S-Sasuke-e?" I stuttered in confusion what the hell was he doing!

"I can change that." He smirked as his face lowered to mine painfully slowly.

"But this is my second day, you barley know me." I whispered my eyes glued to his lips begging him to go on.

"Just ones little kiss wont hurt." and his lips hovered over mine I could feel the aura off his body and I was drowning in it. Then his lips where on mine and his hands slid down to my waist and one went further to rest on my thigh, my eyes closed slowly. Cloud nine would have been an understatement. I was in total bliss. My hands wrapped around his neck and tangled in is hair and I felt him press more against me. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it. his tongue explored my mouth with fierceness and I couldn't hold back my moan. Damn him what was he doing to me?

I pulled away and laughed he looked at me as if I was an alien from out of space come to tickle the world to death.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because that was more than a little kiss. Now I'm going to bed so ill see you in the morning Sasuke." I smirked… well I couldn't let him have what he wanted… after all it was my second day… way too early. I shifted from under him and got under my covers. He just sat there in awe for a moment then realised what was going on. Damn he was fast oh well sleep. I said in my mind as my head touched the pillow.

Then I felt a presence next to me, a warm content feeling flooded through my body as I realised that Sasuke had got into my bed next to me and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. I turned to look at him when I was stopped and pulled closer to his body.

"Sasuk-?"

"Shh." He whispered into my ear as his lips pressed against my head.

"But?"

"No Sakura, no buts. I don't know why or what you are doing to me but I just want to stay here ok? Is that ok with you?" he asked sweetly as his lips pressed against my ear. I nodded; I suppose it wasn't unacceptable right. It was just a little cuddle. I closed my eyes and the last thing I felt was Sasuke brushing my hair out of my face…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N By the way thanks for all of the nice reviews and I'm sorry that the chaps are so short but I cant help it I always feel that, that is the best place to leave it


	8. Day 2

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**Day two…**

RECAP

"No Sakura, no buts. I don't know why or what you are doing to me but I just want to stay here ok? Is that ok with you?" he asked sweetly as his lips pressed against my ear. I nodded; I suppose it wasn't unacceptable right. It was just a little cuddle. I closed my eyes and the last thing I felt was Sasuke brushing my hair out of my face…

END RECAP

I woke up in the morning and found myself extremely warm, so warm pulled off the covers and stretched trying to get comfortable but she was being held in place by something. I was confused to say the least and I turned my head to find a certain Uchiha lying next to me, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and the night's events flooded back… wow that really happened?? NO FREAKING WAY! I smiled at myself and soon found myself giggling like a little girl. Sasuke stirred and opened one of his eyes at me; I stopped suddenly and looked at him. Caught up in his eyes, those orbs could hold me in place forever… the captivated me. Like he was trying to see into my soul.

"What?" he said sleepily as he closed his eyes again and shifted closer, putting his head back in the crook of my neck and inhaled.

"Nothing I just… what are you doing?" I laughed again as he berried his face further into my hair. He inhaled again and I raised my eyebrows… what the hell?

"You smell nice…" was his answer. That made me blush and I swear he saw. Next thing I know with one finger he pushed my hair to one side revealing my neck and started to kiss it. I shifted my neck to give him more skin which he greedily kissed it all over. Then we where stopped by a knock at the door. I groaned and started to get up but was stopped. "No I'll get it." he gave me another kiss this time on the lips and got up out of bed. Walking towards the door I stared at him. He opened the door slightly letting the light flow into the room and making me shut my eyes in irritation.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-Teme! What are you doing?! We have class in… ten minutes!" Sasuke nodded and closed the door in Naruto's face. He walked back over to me and sat back down behind me.

"Shouldn't we get dressed?" I asked with a smile, he nodded but carried on sitting next to me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. He groaned and got back up walking towards his chair where his clothes were discarded. I reached into the door next to my bed and reached for some underwear. I changed under the covers and while Sasuke was in the bathroom I put on my school uniform. He came back out and I went to brush my teeth. While in there Sasuke stood at the doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the frame, smirking. I looked at him as if to say… what? But he just smirked harder. I brushed my hair next and applied my make up. I walked back into our room and reached for my bag as I turned around he was stood there and his hand reached for mine.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Can we wait for a while." That stopped him, he looked up to me hurt but I threw my arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. "I meant in public. I'm already Ino and her gang of pom-pom queens enemy and you only just dumped her, I was just wondering if we could wait for… I don't know a week or two before we tell people." His eyes weren't hurt anymore but intrigued, I wondered why?

"So you're telling me that you want me to keep us a secret?" a smirk appeared on his pale but handsome face. "To sneak around?" I nodded, "Hmm, I like the sound of that… but _only_ for a week ok?" I nodded and he paused for a moment thinking of something. And then his eyes lit up and he laughed slightly.

"What?" I asked with caution his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips where against mine in a passionate kiss.

"Nothing, just a little idea." He said once he pulled away.

The day went by fast, Sasuke hardly left my side but to others it just looked like we where getting closer. I spent a lot of time with Hinata, Temari and Ten-Ten again with Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, well all the guys where trailing behind us. I was back to my monotone self. With appropriate nods and strait to the point answers which made Ten-Ten laugh at my lack of caring.

Science, English, Art and Math passed by fast enough with me staring out the window in all of them. I was given dirty looks all day by a certain blonde haired bimbo but I just looked at her blankly and occasionally waved. At which point she'd run off in a huff that I wasn't bothered by her. I found out what Sasuke's idea was in between English and Art as I walked from one to the other, lucky I wasn't with anyone because I was dragged into a cupboard and he started to make out with me. Lucky we had different classes after because if we had both walked in five minutes late people would have got suspicious.

I walked to Gym with Hina and she told me what we where doing in this lesson… fighting skills… and I hit the jackpot! Yay finally something I would have no trouble to do at all. We changed and ran into the gym hall where across the room we saw the boys. We looked shocked… what was going on we didn't usually do gym with the boys. Hina started fiddling with her gm suit and I laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I held her hands stopping them fussing.

"Naruto is over there! And I look like crap!"

"Hina." She carried on fussing. "Hina stop, stop." She looked at me and stopped. "Everyone has to wear this crappy uniform so stop fretting and in fact you look good in it. Your bust looks huge so stop worrying." I said reassuring her. I was true she was the only on of the girls that could pull off the outfit. She settled down and Gai entered the room.

"Yosh! Hello young ones! Today we are trying something different! Boys and girls gym! YOSH! Now we will be fighting today and I would like a demonstration! Ino! Our best fighter will come and fight but first Ino you must choose an opponent! It can be a girl or a boy it's up to you!" Ino stood up and walked over to him and whispered a name in his ear. His eyes brightened and he smiled. "Yosh! What a great idea Ino! We shall test our new student!" I rolled my eyes and caught a glimpse of Sasuke with worry in his eyes. Again I rolled my eyes. Seriously does no one have faith in me? I stood and walked to stand in front of Ino.

"Yosh! now shake hands!" I extended my hand and Ino shook it, a bit hard I must admit tough I was used to worse. She tried to squeeze my hand but it wasn't that painful stupid girl she is seriously underestimating me.

Well she was going to be in for a surprise. I smirked.

"You bitch are going down." She whispered to me and I let out a laugh and walked off to stand a few feet away from her and got into my fighting stance. She did the same and I noticed all the flaws with it. Her feet where too far apart and facing the wrong direction for perfect balance and she shouldn't hold her fists like that or I could break on without even trying. I sighed and walked over to her my hands at my sides. She just stood there in shock not moving from her stance. "What are you doing!?" I pushed her feet a little closer together and moved her feet into the right direction. Then I placed her hands closed to her body but only a little and further down so that if I pushed her hand it wouldn't go crashing into her face, it would go crashing against her shoulders.

"Well I'm fixing your stance; I'm not going to fight someone who I could push over with my little finger in that stance. It was all wrong…" I walked back to my position and took my stance. "And you're the best… Pfft!" she got angry and ran towards me I shook my head and dodged her. "Don't get too excited that's you first mistake! Because you'll just bugger up!" she ran again and shoved her fist towards me I grabbed it and shoved it upwards and she was more focused on getting her fist back down I ducked and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying into the other side of the room. I sighed and walked towards her, kneeling down next to her and saying. "Take advantage of your opponent's weaknesses and flaws. And don't leave things wide open for me to hit. Like your stomach back then if you fist was too far away like it was you should have kicked me before I did you." She got angry and threw her leg at my head but I was too quick and threw my hand up to grab it and threw it back down.

"Now that was a little rude wasn't it? I was talking to you and you kick me? I'm trying to help you become a better fighter and you're against that? Well ok then, I'll stop helping." I said with a smirk and she stood back up. By this point the both of us had completely forgot about our little audience and were too engulfed in the fighting.

She ran towards me again and threw her fist and foot at me at the same time I smirked and jumped into the air dodging both attacks but not before kissing her in the shoulder sending her skidding against the floor.

"Now that was a little better! But don't loose balance so easily!" I smiled now it was getting interesting. She was trying harder and that was good. She go back up with the look of murder in her eyes, I was embarrassing her, she was trying to look good in front of her friends and Sasuke and I was making her look like a fool, she stood there panting and sweating while I was stood here not even out of breathe. "See now you're almost exhausted and I'm completely fine… do you know why that is Ino? Because your getting too far ahead of yourself, stop rushing so much." I said calmly.

"Shut the FUCK UP!" she ran towards me and tried punching me in the gut I moved slightly and shoved my fist into her chin sending her face upwards and I threw my elbow into her gut sending her crumbling towards the floor. She gasped and looked at me like I was a monster.

"Are you giving up yet Ino because I want a proper fight with someone who can give me a challenge." I said my hands in my pockets, I was bored. Seriously she wasn't much of a fighter. She tried to get up but failed and fell back down holding her stomach. I sighed and walked back to our sensei. His face was almost comical, his mouth a gape and his eyes like huge white saucers. "I guess I win because she can't get up." He nodded and I walked back to my seat next to Hina. She had the same expression and Gai and when I looked around I saw most people with the same one too. Ino's pom-pom gang ran over to her to help her up and walked her back to her seat. I caught a glimpse of Sasuke in the crowd and his face was a cross between amazement and shock. The rest of the lesson passed pretty much like that.


	9. Night of day two Day two…

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**Night of day two Day two…**

RECAP

"Are you giving up yet Ino because I want a proper fight with someone who can give me a challenge?" I said my hands in my pockets, I was bored. Seriously she wasn't much of a fighter. She tried to get up but failed and fell back down holding her stomach. I sighed and walked back to our sensei. His face was almost comical, his mouth a gape and his eyes like huge white saucers. "I guess I win because she can't get up." He nodded and I walked back to my seat next to Hina. She had the same expression and Gai and when I looked around I saw most people with the same one too. Ino's pom-pom gang ran over to her to help her up and walked her back to her seat. I caught a glimpse of Sasuke in the crowd and his face was a cross between amazement and shock. The rest of the lesson passed pretty much like that.

END RECAP

I walked out of gym as fast as physically possible to get away from the crowd. I was in my room before I knew it and was changing for dinner. I put on my tartan mini skirt and black spaghetti strap top which had a red and gold dragon circling my waist. I slipped on my small black dolly shoes that had big black bows on the side. I was about to walk over to the cafeteria for some food when Sasuke came running into the room.

"Sakura!" He said with a smile on his face, he closed the door behind him and ran over to me. "Why didn't you tell me?! You where amazing!" he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close.

"One you never asked and two I wasn't 'amazing' as you put it I hardly did anything, just told Ino how bad she was." I said with no emotion. he frowned at me with disbelieve in his eyes.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" I said tilting my head to one side.

"You seem annoyed…" he said his grip tightening on my waist. I shook my head and leaned my head forward. Closer and closer to his face, I don't know why but those lips just seemed to be irresistible at that moment and I wanted nothing more than to be one with him, to be wrapped up in his arms, his touch, his taste, and his scent. Damn him for having this much of an effect on me. But I didn't know if I should, it would be wrong wouldn't it after all I'm the one that asked him to wait and here I am trying my best not to pounce on him.

He smiled at my hesitation, as if it was a cute feature and leaned forward, his nose grazing across mine.

"Why hesitate? You know full well I wouldn't refuse…" his lips hovered over mine and I took a quick intake f breath.

"Because I asked you to wait." I said my eyes closing softly getting caught up in the moment.

"Ah yes but I am only waiting as a show to everyone else… behind doors is a different matter completely." He leaned in fiercely and I almost fell backwards. His lips crashed into mine as he pulled me incredibly close.

Then there was a knock on the door and we jumped apart and turned towards it. Naruto ran into the room and strait at me. he grabbed me around the waist and ran back towards the door, I yelped and Sasuke was suddenly in front of the door stopping him. I was over Naruto's shoulder without another pause as Naruto ducked under his arm running out into the corridor.

"Naruto! She's wearing a skirt! And what the fuck you doing!" his hand shot up to the bottom of my shirt and held it against my legs. I gasped and glared at him.

"HINATA WANTS HER NOW AND SHE CANT COME IN SO SHE SENT ME! SEE YOU AT DINNER!" I smacked him on the head and he grunted in pain.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you put me down now and get your hand off my ass!" I yelled and found myself outside. "Put ME DOWN!" then I heard a shriek and I found my feet on the floor, I saw Hinata shock stricken and then I realised why… this first thing she must have saw was me over Naruto's shoulder his hand on my ass… this was bad.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you! How dare you! I could have walked you know all you would have to of done was tell me Hinata wanted me!" I was bloody angry now and Hinata saw it. She seemed to calm a little knowing that it wasn't intentional.

"Well what did you expect me to do?! Sasuke was looking at you like he wanted to ripe your clothes off so I knew he wouldn't let you out of that room and there was no other way of hiding your ass in that skirt! Its too god damned short!" we glared at each other and then I noticed who was there all together, Hinata – who was slightly red- Ten-Ten, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kiba and Shino. Damn I had just made a scene.

**YE YA DID! **My inner said smiling.

_Shut the fuck up before-_

**Before what? I'm you Baka! Anything you do to me, you are doing to you. But I have had my fun now I'm going back into my box with my teddy.** And my inner was gone… damn her…

"Yo…" I waved to everyone and they did the same back to me. the suddenly I heard the door open behind me I turned and saw Sasuke who looked like he was about to kill. Then both my arms where taken and a hand against my back was steering me away from the crowd. To my left was Ten-Ten, to my right was Temari and behind me was Hinata and they where taking me somewhere. I saw the boys behind me and saw Sasuke trying to beat Naruto up but the rest of the boys where holding him back.

"Um can one of you tell me what is going on?" I asked as they pulled me around the corner.

"It was Hinata's idea…" Ten-Ten said as she and Temari let go of me. I turned to Hinata and she was beetroot red.

"Well um… I was just… wondering if you would… you know go through with your promise?"

"Huh?" what was she talking about?

"On your first day… you promised to get me all… pretty and t-take me o-o-out to im-imp-press…" she blushed harder and I smiled now I remembered.

"OK!" I smiled and she seemed to brighten up. "Lets have dinner and then I'll get my stuff from my room and we'll get ready ok?" she nodded as did Ten-Ten and Temari. So tonight we where going to have a night out… sounds like fun.

As I walked with the girls to lunch I paused and the girls looked at me curiously. My eyes widened and I froze.

"No…"

"Sakura?"

"No way…"

"What Sakura your scaring us?" I heard Hinata say and then the boys where next to them, all of them. I was still stunned to the spot and I saw Sasuke stare at me concerned but I wasn't concentrating on him… I knew the smell…

"Sakura are you okay…?" he stepped closer to me but I suddenly gasped.

"I can smell blueberries!" I turned around and was pounced on by a blue haired girl. She wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me to the ground. I screamed and made contact with the ground with a thud. She sat on top of me and noogied my head… it really hurt.

"Sakura YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"Gomenasai! Gomen, gomen! Naani-Chan!" I screamed as she began shaking me by the shoulders. She was suddenly pulled off me and I was grabbed and picked up.

"Will SOMEONE care to explain!?" Sasuke yelled hugging me in his arms. Ok this was why my mum sent me here… dman her I bet she's laughing in her office right now…


	10. Dearest Naani…

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**Dearest Naani…**

RECAP!

"Sakura YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"Gomenasai! Gomen, gomen! Naani-Chan!" I screamed as she began shaking me by the shoulders. She was suddenly pulled off me and I was grabbed and picked up.

"Will SOMEONE care to explain!?" Sasuke yelled hugging me in his arms. Ok this was why my mum sent me here… damn her I bet she's laughing in her office right now…

END RACAP!

"SAKURA YOU HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU!?" Naani shouted at me her eyes red with fury.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled back scared for my life.

"Yes you did you DID IT AGAIN!" I hide behind Sasuke who looked totally freaked out. She got out of Kiba's grasp and ran towards me; she got past Sasuke and grabbed my arm, dragging me off away from anyone. I heard them running after us but Naani was knows as a fast runner and we where going fast… well I was being dragged.

"Naani! Stop it!" I heard Neji yell. Did he know her?

"NO Neji kun! She did it again; everywhere she goes it always happens!" she pulled me into a near by classroom and sat me down in front of her and locket the door so that we could have privacy. "Another one Sakura!"

"Another what! Naani you are confusing me!"

"You stole them all! First Jin! Then Okita Kun! Then Kaoru! And now Lee Kun! You always steel them!"

"Open up Naani!" A banging at the door came form Neji.

"Open up now!" that was Sasuke and he was banging on the door like a mad man.

"Sakura a-are you o-o-kay in there?" Hinata a worrier as always.

"Go AWAY WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" Naani yelled at the door.

"What Kind of business!?" Sasuke yelled banging more.

"I want no not want I need to talk to my _cousin_ now go away!" and the banging stopped I'm guessing they where confused about the last part… Yes Naani was my cousin. Yes she was a troublesome cousin but my cousin none the less. Naani – yes her name means what in English, her mother didn't know she was with child until she got these weird cramping pains, her husband rushed her to hospital and the first thing she said when she found out was WHAT! And it kind of stuck… before you ask I don't know how she didn't know she was pregnant my aunt hasn't always been the brightest bulb in the box and Naani defiantly follows after her… ye anyway the name kind of stuck – tends to get over hyper and doesn't make up her mind a lot, one minute she'll want something the next she wont… and she always found it necessary to compete with me I don't know why but that was the way she was… confuses me to hell. She has long blue curly hair passed her ass and those big innocent eyes. She tiny, she's a petite person, barley 5 foot four and extremely thin… basically she is as I said before tiny. But I Sakura Haruno couldn't be more scared of her. After all you lot don't know what she is like. She has an extremely unpredictable temper and one wrong move could be your last…

"Naa-Chan what is this about?" I asked getting bored but not showing it… she would kill me…

"You stole them AGAIN!"

"For one! I knew Jin when we where seven and nothing happened! Two! Okita was MY childish 11 year old crush which YOU made moves on because I wanted him! Nothing happened between Kaoru and me! We where just friends! And who the fuck is Lee!" ok I should calm down before she eats me. EEEEEK!

"That stole them point you stole them from me! Just admit it!" she was obviously trying to pick a fight about something else she was pissed about but didn't know how to start it.

"The only person who stole anything was you! Stealing Okita! The rest where friends and I will say it again WHO THE FUCK IS LEE?!"

"Lee is MY ADMIRER! _**MINE **_YOU HEAR MY! BUT YOU HAVE STOLEN HIM!" oh so this is what its about someone liked me… she always hated that… not that no one licked her on the contrary loads of guy and _girls_ liked her but she was never satisfied with just that… she enjoys the chase…

"What?"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_I had sat down to have a drink with Lee as usual, we always did this and he would always admire me and make me feel special. Of course I didn't have those sorts of feelings for Lee and I always shunned him but today was different… he didn't complement me, or stare at me like he did… but he stared at the wall daydreaming about something. So I asked him what was wrong._

"_Lee Kun daijobu" I said in my usual sweet voice._

"_Nothing is the matter Naani, just dreaming about something, something special to me." and he was in his own world again but the part that bothered me to begin with was the fact he called me Naani and not Naa Chan… so I asked again._

"_Lee Kun, since when have you called me Naani?" he smiled still in his dream world._

"_I am just dreaming about my new love, you see I have seen the error of my ways and realised that there is no hope between you and I so I have been forced to find another… and I have, she is beautiful and smart and strong and I couldn't find a better replacement for you." He was sighing in content now and I wanted to know who the hell stole my Lee from me!_

"_What!?! Who!?!" I yelled._

"_My cherry blossom." And I paused._

"_Say what now?"_

"_My cherry blossom is a fair maiden by the name of Haruno Sakura and she I a vision of beauty."_

"_What! Sakura a what now?!"_

"_Haruno…" he was in dream land again…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"That's when I found out you moved here and I came looking for you! I can't believe you stole him from me!" she pouted in the corner of the room.

"So this is what this is all about… your wounded pride… and you're taking it out on me… as usual. Get over it Naani I don't even know this lee and I don't really want to … I have enough trouble of my own between Sasuke and Gaara and Kiba and the fan guys-"

"WHAT!"

"Huh? What have I said now?"

"THE ONE TIME LOVE OF MY LIFE TRYS IT ON WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HIM YOU HEAR!"

"Who?" I was confused.

"Gaara!"

"Oh you can have him! I don't want him he's too NOT my type though he said I was his…" I trailed off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I SHALL KILL YOU!" she screamed as I jumped from my seat and ran out the door and id behind the one person I knew she wouldn't touch… Gaara… she stopped dead in her tracks and sighed lovingly… I took that as my time to flee… with Neji's help… I'll have to ask him why? Hmmm?


	11. Night out…?

**A/N just wanted to say my thanks for all of your encouraging reviews. You are all awesome! here's some I'd like to thank especially…**

**PinkxBlossomx28 thanks for encouraging me so much I'm glad you like this story…**

**ch3rrylips yes I hate it when people make Sakura a stupid weak little girl and it infuriates me in the anime… its like NO FUCKING WAY JUST HIT HIM! So I made her the way I would like her to act… glad you like…**

**Heartened Depression glad you think it rocks I'm proud of myself now **

**Cuteminimoon said U ROCK! I DON"T CARE WAT ANYONE SAYS IF THEY HATE TELL EM THIS: "CUTEMINIMOON WILL PERSONALLY DISFIGURE THEIR FACE IN A HEARTBEAT" u got potential girl. I'm putting it in my c2. rite back – thanks for that I'm glad that someone likes it that much and I will defiantly come to you if I get any trouble **

**Sakura-Uchiha-xox don't worry I wont stop writing I enjoy it too much ******

**hugsanimekisses04 thanks for the support and don't worry it is a SasuSaku fan fic and just so you know an emo is a overly emotional person that is depressed and slits their wrists… personally I think its stupid and I don't meant o be mean to anyone with problems out there because I have them too but if you try anything stupid like slitting your wrists I think your letting who ever is make you feel that bad win they win if you do that… ye but that is what they are… silly really…******

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**Night out…**

RECAP!

"THE ONE TIME LOVE OF MY LIFE TRYS IT ON WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HIM YOU HEAR!"

"Who?" I was confused.

"Gaara!"

"Oh you can have him! I don't want him he's too NOT my type though he said I was his…" I trailed off thinking to myself…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I SHALL KILL YOU!" she screamed as I jumped from my seat and ran out the door and id behind the one person I knew she wouldn't touch… Gaara… she stopped dead in her tracks and sighed lovingly… I took that as my time to flee… with Neji's help… I'll have to ask him why? Hmmm?

END RECAP!

I ran back to my dorm with Neji and Sasuke either side of me, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Naruto trailing behind us when I thought it was appropriate to ask Neji why I had the feeling he knew Naani and what she was like. I can't explain how I knew it was just this feeling that wouldn't go away in the pit of my stomach.

"Neji? Do you know Naani?" I said not slowing in my run knowing full well that Naani could still catch up when I said she was fast I meant really, really, really x100 fast! Neji pulled me through the main doors and we took a deep breath… girls aren't allowed in the boys dorms… well I'm the exception… he let go of my arm and began walking towards his dorm, Sasuke grabbed my arm trying to get my attention but I was too intrigued by why Neji helped me. I walked behind him and began to talk…

"Um Neji?" I began but didn't finish, it was like he knew what I was going to ask and answered in quickly.

"I used to be to her what Gaara is now… before he came. I know how scary she can be and to be honest I feel sorry for Gaara." And he disappeared into a dorm room. I looked back at Sasuke and he was frowning at me, I was taken aback… what had I done to make him frown at me. He stomped passed to our room me following quietly. Once in the room he walked to the window and I waited to find out what was wrong.

"Do you like him?" that took me off guard… a…what now?

"Who?" I said but it came out a little harsher than planned. He would really start a petty fight like this would he?

"Your attention was solely for him out there so answer the question do you like him!?" Sasuke didn't face me and I wasn't surprised… her was going to start a petty little fight… pfft men!

"No I don't, and I wanted to know how he knew my cousin that is all stop over reacting you being a baka." I said walking over to my bed and lay on my back my head resting on my hands. Suddenly a wait was on my waist and I opened my eyes to see Sasuke sat on his looking sorry. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Gomenasai… Sakura but the thought of you liking him… made me so angry, because, because you mine… ok? No one else can have you… you are mine…" I looked into his eyes and found he was deadly serious. I nodded and he smiled leaning forward again but this time into my lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next week passed the same, we didn't decide to go out instead we decided to go out on Hina's birthday which was in three days. The days where the same I'd go to class, have lunch and go to class again. At nights Sasuke would sneak in my bed and I'd cuddle close, I loved it when he did that but it wasn't really sneaking in as getting out of his bed after doing homework and walked into mine. He made no show to sneak though granted most nights he believed I was asleep by the time he sneaked in.

Ino and her gang of puff princess' gave me filthy looks in the corridors and classes even outside while we ate lunch. We had now moved to eat outside under a tree and I loved it there. Still no one knew about Sasuke and I only the fact that we where getting closer, it would be only another couple of days before he cracked. It was almost killing us both being in the same place so close but not being able to reach over and touch him or kiss him and he felt the same. I was dragged into the cupboard a couple of times mind on my way to class, he was clever people never saw me at all. Clever and sneaky…

That night passed as usual I went to bed in my bed and Sasuke snuck into bed with me holding me tight, he thought I was asleep but I wasn't I was dozing off and this was just helping me. The next morning I woke up and found his head berried in my hair and he looked so peaceful, so gorgeous I was staring at my own angel. But I was rudely interrupted as a loud knock came a the door. I groaned and went to open it but Sasuke stopped me.

"Ignore it." he breathed nuzzling his head deeper into my crook of my neck and in my hair. But the knocking didn't stop and after another six pounds a grunted and got up and walked to my door. I opened it slightly still tired as hell and found Neji stood there in camping garb. WTF!

"Why aren't you ready?" he said as if I was a freak that didn't know her own name.

"Huh?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Didn't Naruto tell you? He was meant to tell you… Oh that boy needs a good beating, we are all going on a camping trip today." he looked at his watch, "Well in 2 hours to be precise so hurry up and get ready we will be waiting in the cafeteria." I was stunned and tuned to Sasuke who was still asleep rolled over away from the door. I closed the door and walked over to him and sat behind him my arm around his waist and my head resting on his so that my lips where next to his ear.

"Sasuke…" I whispered sweetly. "Sasuke don't you want to come camping? Sasuke?" I whispered seductively. "We might end up sharing a cabin… and you know you love sneaking around." He didn't answer but I knew he was listening because his body tensed a little but he tried to hide it. I sighed as a show and got off him so that I was just hovering over where I just was. "Fine if you don't want to go I suppose Gaara wouldn't mind sharing with me…" I waited for the moment he cracked and I found I didn't have to wait long at all. His arm snapped out and quickly wrapped around my stomach pulling my over him and then under him. I was confused at fist but then I realised it didn't matter Sasuke was lying on top of me but his eyes where still closed; I waited for him to open them and realised that his hands encircled my wrists. I was pinned and I was sure he was pleased with himself.

"Sasuke?"

"When are we going?" he mumbled as his eyes slowly opened looking down at my longingly.

"In about two hours…"

"Plenty of time." He said I was about to ask what he meant when his lips crashed into mine lovingly. Before I knew what was happening his hand was up my top and running all over my skin I laughed against his lips and slipped his hand out of my top.

"Just a little longer Sasuke… I promise." After that they lay there for a while before packing and meeting the others.


	12. Journey…

**A/N Right ye sorry people that I haven't updated in a loooooong time but I've been swamped with my art and health and social work so I've had like noooooo time its been killing me seriously. But I'll try my best to get back on track and thanx to all of my reviews your all awesome and I feel terrible that I kept you waiting so here's another chapter **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's New Cherry Blossom**

**Journey…**

RECAP!

"Sasuke?"

"When are we going?" he mumbled as his eyes slowly opened looking down at my longingly.

"In about two hours…"

"Plenty of time." He said I was about to ask what he meant when his lips crashed into mine lovingly. Before I knew what was happening his hand was up my top and running all over my skin I laughed against his lips and slipped his hand out of my top.

"Just a little longer Sasuke… I promise." After that they lay there for a while before packing and meeting the others.

END RECAP!

When we got downstairs we where shocked. Not only where our friends there but three teachers – Kakashi, Kurenau, and Asuma – and a load of people that I wish weren't going. All together there was, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke. Then out of the people I didn't like there were Ino – and her pom pom puff princess gang – but more to my surprise they all smiled at me, all of them including Ino they where planning something… but what…

I walked to the crowd and stood by Hina, every few minutes while Kakashi was talking I'd look over to find Sasuke glimpse at me which almost made me smile if I wasn't holding it back, as Kakashi talked.

"Right for those of you who didn't know this is a trip that is part of your gym exam. You will be pared into two groups on an island and made to fetch your own food, est. But we have given you cabins because you know you parents complained so we had to give you that. Those two groups with be known as two separate village, hidden leaf and hidden mist village got it? You two villages will be at war and we will study your survival tactics and instincts." He looked at us all lazy eyes again and I was stunned at the information… can they really put us through this? "Now Gai couldn't come for obvious reasons…" everyone turned to Kurenau who smiled, I was confused and turned to Hinata. She saw my confusion and explained.

"Gai and Kurenau are not allowed to be in the same room as each other. Gai is in love with her, she hates him and Kurenau got a restraining order against him when he started stalking her. Kurenau has to come because she is the most responsible teacher so she has no choice but to come… air go no Gai." She smiled and I laughed… who new that he was a stalker… who knew…

"Right now everyone on the bus and when we get there I'll put you in your groups." He loaded us onto the bus and I sat next to Hinata with me sat by the window and Hinata next to the ail. Behind us was Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke directly behind me and Naruto behind Hinata. In front of us were Gaara and Lee and next to us were Neji and TenTen.

On the howl four hour bus ride there I kept feeling Sasuke's foot rub against mine from under the seat as Hinata talked. Eventually I was bored out of my brain and nodded off against the window, feeling Sasuke brushing my hair discretely in the gap between the window and the chair. By the time we got there I was safely asleep and didn't feel us stop or feel people load off the bus. The only reason I woke up was because Sasuke was whispering little naughty thoughts in me ear. I opened my eyes slightly and gazed into dark penetrating eyes. Wow those eyes where gorgeous.

"Come one Sakura we are here." He smirked kissing me lightly on the cheek. I looked around and found no one there; he grabbed my hand and left the bus. We got outside and his hand left mine as we found the crowd.

"Right now that everyone is here I will announce the villages. First I will ask both teams to stand either side of me. Right Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara left please. Ling, Aoi, Rin, Teihara – the pom pom princes' – Shikamaru, Temari, Shino and Choji right. Now here's our problem we have an odd number of pupils and only two pupils left… where to put you…" I looked at Ino who was smiling and my eyes flicked to Sasuke who looked worried. Then a bang came from the bus and everyone looked over to find Naani smiling at us all out of the luggage compartment and I almost screamed. She walked over to me and hooked her arm around mine. "Well that solves our problem doesn't it though you shouldn't have stowed away. Naani and Sakura to my left and Ino to my right. Right there are the groups now left you are leaf village and right you are mist. Mist follow Auma and Leaf follow me.

_**Leaf village**_

_Sasuke_

_Sakura_

_Naruto_

_Hinata_

_Neji_

_TenTen_

_Gaara_

_Naani_

_Kiba_

_**Mist village**_

_Ino_

_Ling_

_Teihara_

_Aoi_

_Rin_

_Shikamaru_

_Temari_

_Shino_

_Choji_

We followed Kakashi through the green woodland and I noticed that I didn't know where in hell we where. Naani still gripped on to my arm not letting go at all.

"Naani why did you come here?"

"Well I wasn't going to let you go away for a week and a half alone with Gaara now did you…" she smiled sweetly like an innocent little angel when really she was a little devil sent by Satan to make my life a living hell.

"How many times have I told you… I. Have. No. Interest. In. Gaara!" I whispered still following the crowd. After about ten minutes walk we found ourselves surrounded by cabins.

"Right roommates are Sakura and Naani because you are family, cabin 1. Naruto and Sasuke in cabin 2. Hinata and TenTen in cabin 3. Neji, Kiba and Gaara in cabin four got me? Now go. Survive. If you want us you can't find us ok bye." And he was gone… wow he was helpful… as always…

then I was dragged off by Naani to our cabin seeing Sasuke's disappointed face as I was pulled away…


	13. Challenge…

**Yo all sorry for the whole not updating but I have been swamped with school work and on top of that I have been a little ill. Anyway here is my next update and I hope to get another one up by the end of the week if not IM SO SO SORRY, but I shall try my best…**

……………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's new cherry blossom**

**Challenge…**

RECAP

"Right roommates are Sakura and Naani because you are family, cabin 1. Naruto and Sasuke in cabin 2. Hinata and TenTen in cabin 3. Neji, Kiba and Gaara in cabin four got me? Now go. Survive. If you want us you can't find us ok bye." And he was gone… wow he was helpful… as always…

Then I was dragged off by Naani to our cabin seeing Sasuke's disappointed face as I was pulled away…

"Right roommates are Sakura and Naani because you are family, cabin 1. Naruto and Sasuke in cabin 2. Hinata and TenTen in cabin 3. Neji, Kiba and Gaara in cabin four got me? Now go. Survive. If you want us you can't find us ok bye." And he was gone… wow he was helpful… as always…

Then I was dragged off by Naani to our cabin seeing Sasuke's disappointed face as I was pulled away…

END RECAP

I walked around there camp site aka village – yeah right – and was in search of somewhere to get some peace and quiet away from my annoying little cousin. I mean come on I was looking forward to have some nice time alone here with Sasuke or Hinata but no Naani HAS to be the centre of attention AGAIN she always did when we where kids. I walked through the forest around the site, the trees where dense and green and I was loosing my way… fast. I was now regretting not using a piece of string or bread crumbs to show the way back, but I would get there eventually.

I stumbled over a tree that was lying on the floor covered in moss and was caught by someone, by my wrist and pulled up strait again. I was still in my shocked state, shocked that I was going to hit the ground but as I was being straitened my eyes found emerald ones.

"You know you should be more careful… what if I wasn't here?" his voice was smooth and seductive but I wasn't about to fall for that now was I?

"I would have fallen and smacked my face on the ground… nothing I haven't done before trust me…" I waited for him to let go but he didn't even look like it was an option. Damn him. "Gaara that is you queue to let go you know." I raised an eyebrow as he slipped his other hand around my waist, surprising me… yes. Angering me…. HELL YES!

"Now why would I do that?" he said his head moving closer to fine as his face became painfully close. "Your not seeing anyone are you?" he asked as his face was centimetres away from mine.

"N-no but that's not the point!" I stammered.

"Then Sa-ku-ra what is?" he whispered seductively again sending shivers down my spine. He HAS to stop or I will have to hit him… Sasuke… think Sasuke. Think of an excuse!

"Or Naani will _kill_ me!" I laughed and pulled myself out of his grip ever so forcefully.

"Who?" I was shocked… _hello are you THAT blind to not notice her follow you around like a rash!_ I recalled her 'myspace' that I had stumbled upon that morning.

_I was checking my comments on my myspace as Sasuke took a shower because we had half an hour before we had to be downstairs and he was being awkward as usual. I saw that I had a new friend request and checked it… only to be met with a picture of Naani. Damn she worked fast. I accepted and went onto her account. To be met with a background of nothing but Gaara staring at me in the face. I sighed and read what she wrote in her blog and what she has said about her…_

_**About me:-**_

_Right before I go in depth about me I think I should get this message across… five things I love most in the world… Gaara + Gaara + Nabe + Gaara + Gaara… take ANY of those things away from me and I will have to kill you with my brush… got that? Hmmm? Good now we have that settled we can move on… _

_**Ambitions in life:-**_

_To get Gaara,_

_To kiss Gaara,_

_To hold Gaara,_

_To marry Gaara,_

_To get Gaara to love me and only me,_

_To eat Nabe with Gaara,_

_To get Gaara to stroke my hair,_

_To have Gaara have eyes for only her and not a certain pink hair freak know as Sakura Haruno and looking at her in 'that way',_

_To get a B in chemistry,_

_To ride a pony with Gaara,_

_To get Gaara to stop ignoring me,_

_To get Gaara to buy a house with me,_

_To do _other things_ with Gaara … cough… sex…cough… _

_To have several children with Gaara… ect…_

_**Things to recognise about me:- **_

_My hair is naturally blue, yes you read that right…KAWAII! Ne?... loves Gaara and nabe but loves Gaara more…people think I'm weird and I'm not going to deny it……I can be clever when I want to be… I have a tattoo of a carebear on my wrist cute right? Lol…LISTENS TO LINKIN PARK! CHA!... my favourite animal is racoon!_

_Things I ate are… Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Spiders, Sakura… u ge the idea _

I had been wondering after that why she hated me so much but I couldn't read anymore because we had to leave… oh well… ill ask her later… note to self – ask Naani what's with all the hate?. But back to the situation at hand… Gaara.

"Seriously start taking notice of your surroundings and if u cared for my life at all you would stay away." I smiled innocently, backing away further.

"Why?" he smiled getting closer and closer again.

"I just said because Naani will kill me." I said like he was the stupidest guy in the world… seriously was he even listening.

"And who is she to you?"

"My cousin." I answered as I backed up more… he kept getting closer again and I was getting very uncomfortable…

"But-"

"Sakura!" I heard a voice yell… oh thank god! Help! Someone!

"Sorry Gaara I have to go someone is calling." I smiled and ran off to the direction the voice was in.

"Sakura!" I males voice called… and I ran…


	14. Past Reasons…

**Right all this is a chapter that I thought I had to do to show you why Naani is the way she is to Sakura… its quite sad but don't get the plot wrong… Sakura isn't the bad guy of this plot…**

**This is dedicated to 2 people! **

_JadeMesmerizedByOnyx! _

_SabakuKyuu17 _

**You know who you are! Thanks guys for making me feel good about my writing ! Love u! go see their work… ITS AWSOME!**

**Anyway thanks for reading and hope u like!**

**I do not own Naruto… only Naani…**

…………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's new cherry blossom**

**Past Reasons…**

RECAP

"My cousin." I answered as I backed up more… he kept getting closer again and I was getting very uncomfortable…

"But-"

"Sakura!" I heard a voice yell… oh thank god! Help! Someone!

"Sorry Gaara I have to go someone is calling." I smiled and ran off to the direction the voice was in.

"Sakura!" I males voice called… and I ran…

END RECAP

I ran through the forest a little until I reached the campsite again where Sasuke stood looking for my behind a large tree. He smiled at me and motioned that I should go to him, by waving his hand towards him… which I did… OBVIOUSLY!

"Sakura…" he muttered pulling me into his arms and smirked down at me as I rest against his hard chest. "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently before pulling away smirking further, "hmmm we have to find somewhere where we can be together. Because a week and a half is going to kill me not being near you, being able to touch you, kiss you and sleep next to you at night, you know that right?" he kissed my forehead and I blushed.

"Yes of course I do Sasuke _–kun­_." I giggled slightly still keeping my voice quiet so that no one would hear us. "Sasuke why don't you find somewhere then?" I said seductively as I whispered against his lips. "Somewhere no one can find… only us… would you like that Sasuke?"

"God yes…" he whispered as I teased him some more.

"But first I need to talk to Naani… then ill call for you." I whispered and got out of his grip and ran off giggling as he sighed. Then I saw the sense in front of me… Gaara was scowling at Naani as she was talking to him. But she was crying… I didn't like to see her cry… she hasn't cried like she was now since… since we where kids as I recall. Yes tears have fallen from her eyes after then but the sadness was never, _never_ as deep as in her eyes now… he was breaking her… and he was going to pay!

"Oh you. You're the one that keeps getting in the way. That's so annoying. Leave me alone." He glared at her and more tears fell. "Well you heard me… GO.AWAY." he walked off and she ran back to the cabin crying. I strode after Gaara and hit him in the head.

"Have a damn heart!" I hit him again and made sure that one smacked him to the ground and then I went after Naani. I followed her to our cabin and found her sat on the bed a black look on her face, which was still wet with tears. I walked slowly over to her and sat next to her, only to have her glare at me more. I looked passed it, I knew what she felt for Gaara was real, not like the other men that she tended to have a fascination with. If it just was infatuation and not love she wouldn't have cried… I haven't seen her cry since around when my father died. This was serious, if any other boy talked to her like that she would have hit them and stormed off, that was Naani. That was her defensive system, hit and walk away, men weren't worth it… but Gaara made her cry, that meant he got passed her barriers that she kept up for as long as I remember. He would pay; I'd make sure of it.

"Come to laugh Sakura? He's just one more thing you have stolen from me…" she said wiping away her tears yet again. That hurt, yes we weren't the closes of cousins but I would never take anything from her, not willingly and anyway! I didn't even like Gaara! Come on!

"For the last time I didn't take anything from you… Naani I never took any of those guys off you… not intentionally. The way you make me out I must be someone that follows you around waiting to steal things from you just to see you miserable… I wouldn't." I said frowning and trying to get her attention. What surprised me was she laughed, not a nice laugh but an evil laugh that sent shivers through me.

"You have always taken things from me Sakura." She mumbled.

"Alright! We are getting to the bottom of this problem NOW! What have I taken from you!? Hmm? And don't say those guys because you'd be lying!" I was angry… there was being childish and then there was Naani if she was doing all of this over a guy. I mean come on FUCKING BLOOD IS THINKER THAN WATER RIGHT?! So why was she so angry? She was shaking with fury by this point… what was this still about Gaara?

"You don't remember the day you stole everything from me! The day I lost everything because you where more important! You DARE to FORGET IT! When it is imbedded into my brain! When I try and try but it doesn't leave! When every time I see you I get the constant REMINDER THAT YOU WHERE MORE IMPROTANT! THAT HE CHOSE YOU OVER ME! HOW DARE YOU!?" her hand raised and flew back down to my face and everything slowed. I saw it coming but for some reason instead of moving I just took it. I could see the pain the anguish in her eyes and though I didn't know what I had done I knew that she believed I deserved this for putting her through what she thinks I put her through… so I took it. I saw the tears flowing freely down her cheeks and the redness of her face from the anger. Her shacking and fists clenched. I felt sorry for her, she thought I had ruined part of her life and I didn't even know what. What had I done to make her so mad, upset, to hate me so very much?

My cheek burned with pain, but I didn't stop the onslaught of slaps and punches she threw at me over and over after the first slap. In the end she stood there panting and out of breathe from beating me to a pulp and I was leaning on the floor buckled over waiting for what was to happen next. I decided long ago that I wouldn't hit her… she was my little cousin and I would never hit her no matter what she had done.

"Are you done?" I asked as I got up wincing in the pain that was my face and arms. "Are you done? Are you going to explain to me what I have done to you? Or are you going to carry on hitting me? Taking out the anger you are feeling towards Gaara and venting in on me?" I breathe as I sad back down on the bed.

"YOU TOOK HIM!"

"Yes you keep saying that but you aren't explaining who _him_ is so I cant apologise for whatever I have done to you even if it is worth an apology."

"HOW COULD YOU! TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE WAS MINE NOT YOURS!" she sobbed.

"Who-"

"MY DAD!"


	15. Explanations…

**A/N Yes all I am sorry about leaving it on a cliffy but I did have a reason suspence and for all of you out there that was some more romance its coming after this chapter I have this whole thing planned out and it will be AWSOME! You know how I know this… Sasuke said so.**

**Me: right Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Ah…**

**Me: SASUKE! SAY IT!**

**Sasuke: for fuck sake just keep reading! Or this crazy baka will have my head!**

**Me: there is a good boy Sasuke. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's new cherry blossom**

**Explanations…**

RECAP!

"YOU TOOK HIM!"

"Yes you keep saying that but you aren't explaining who _him_ is so I cant apologise for whatever I have done to you even if it is worth an apology."

"HOW COULD YOU! TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE WAS MINE NOT YOURS!" she sobbed.

"Who-"

"MY DAD!"

END RECAP!

I stared blankly at her… her dad? I never took her dad… what was she on about? Her dad no doubt was in her house or at work as we speak… I was confused big time.

"What?" my brows wrinkled… huh?

"He chose you over me! YOU! And you where never there!" I have never taken her father I mean the man practically hated me because my father chose to have a child before marriage… aka me. The man thought that I was a bug that should be stood on. I mean I can't blame him he was brought up by his father in that way, it's the only way he knows and being the oldest he was meant to show my father how to be a proper gentlemen when in reality my father had been in a relationship for months with my mother and had already got her pregnant. My father was laid back in that way. I didn't matter as long as you cared enough for each other. I mean I knew that my uncle cared after all I was his flesh and blood but he never really fully approved of me. The only time he had ever shown me affection was when we where both mourning and he knew that pain I was going through.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT! THAT MAN HATES ME! THE ONLY TIME HE EVER SHOWED ME ANY AFFECTION WAS WHEN…" I trailed off not wanting to say it out loud.

"NO SAKURA! DON'T STOP! YOUR FATHER DIED AND SUDDENTLY IT WAS ALL ABOUT YOU!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing then she quietened down a little, to a whisper. "I mean I know you must have been going through a lot and I wouldn't have wanted to be in your shoes but he was _my_ dad and when I was sad over my uncle's death he wasn't there to comfort me… he was always with you. I was left in a corner to crumble with tears while you had everyone helping doing anything, everything that they could to ease the pain-"

"_Don't you even __**dare**__ to compare the pain __**I **__was going through then!_ I seem to recall it being me who lost her father, the person that was always keeping me sane from my insane mother, the one that was always there. _**My dad! Mine! **_So this thing that you have against me is all because I got shown love and compassion and sympathy when my father died? You where jealous? Because if you where you shouldn't be. You still have a father that loves and looks after you. What do I have Naani, a mum –granted I still love her- but is still in mourning and cant look a me for more than a couple of minutes because I look too my like him, because my attitude is like his. I get shipped from school further and further away from her so that there is less of a chance that she will see me! I have no siblings! My family are cut off from me! And _**YOU**_ complain?" I was the one shaking in fury now… how dare she not me! I did nothing wrong I lost my dad for fucks sake and she hates me for it! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard of!

"It's just-"

"JUST WHAT NAANI? A LOVING FAMILY NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? HMM?" she looked at me as if she only just realised how stupid she had been.

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful or anything I just was jealous of you I guess… my dad hasn't been the same since uncle died… I felt like you snatched him away because the man I live with now isn't how he used to be… he's… changed." She mumbled feeling guilty… AND SHE BLOODY SHOULD TOO!

"He lost his brother… his little brother! And you begrudge him his pain and mourning?" I asked by now standing up and towering over her… she was acting like a spoiled child!

"NO! No… I would never… I just… you can't understand Sakura! Because… ever since 'that' happened… I was never good enough. You where." Tears flew down her cheeks again…. Ok and now I'm confused again…

"Naani what is really wrong? Tell me…" was I stupid? I was feeling sorry for the girl? The girl that yelled at me for _no_ reason. But I could tell she was hurting, that _it_, whatever _it_ was had been eating away at her, and that she was always trying so hard to be the happy go lucky girl that everyone aw her to be. So I gave her a chance. She was family after all and that was important to me.

"He… after your father died he saw you in a whole new light. He realised that it wasn't your fault for your father's mistakes and he began to see your good points. First it started as the helping you through… whatever you where going through and I don't think that I can really imagine what that was like and I don't think I want to. Back then I didn't really understand. I was too young, naive and mostly I was sad that my _daddy_ was paying more attention to you. But then whenever I would have a bad grade at school or I'd arrive late home or anything that he did not approve of I would always… always hear the same words… _why cant you be more like your cousin Sakura, she is a wonderful young girl and you should aim to be more like her_... it was always the same. And I grew to resent you. Every holiday I'd see you and I would never see my father's fascination in you. You weren't lady like as I was, you weren't well spoken as I was, and you dressed as you pleased where as I dressed as I was told. And yet you could do no wrong. It infuriated me to no end." I sat and listened and I saw why she would be a little _off_ with me over the years.

"So you hated me." I said no emotion in my voice. She shook her head as an answer.

"No, I don't think I hated you. Just that I resented the fact that I could never be you, that I would never _fully_ get my fathers respect… I wanted to make you hate me so that maybe dad would see and want nothing to do with you for being mean to me. But you just ignored me… which is what he started doing." She was playing with her hands by this point and was clearly nervous. "Basically I felt like you took him from me, because I wasn't like you, because I wasn't good enough. Then the things with those guys happened and the resentment built more and more until I hated being in the same room as you unless you stole someone else… and you did… he does not love me Sakura, he loves you… lie everyone else."

"I am sorry for putting you through so much but I didn't know. And I expect you to stop this insaneness now that I know. I am not after Gaara and he doesn't like _me_ he likes my style. Because I don't care, because I will dress, say, think and act however I chose fit and that no one can change that. You need to be more like that. Stop trying to impress the man that can't be impressed and act like you. Your dad will see who you are and will come around. But now I will help you with the Gaara dilemma. Just wait and see you will have him eating out the palm of your hand by the end of the night." I smirked but still angry at her for hating me for something I had no control over. But I was stronger than this, I would look passed it and help my little cousin. She would have to build the friendship back bit by bit… and so would I...

"Your not mad?" she was a little surprised and I smirked again.

"Not entirely but we will have to start from scratch again… start over a new so that this isn't hanging over our heads." I said monotone. She nodded and I reached into my bag pocket and pulled out scissors with a wicked grin on my face.

"But you can't cut off my hair! My dad will kill me!"

"Why it's something I would so." I said smiling as I neared her… this was going to be fun.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**A/N So guys what you think? By the way the action in romance form and fighting form is coming up so don't miss it **

**Me: right Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: SASUKE!**

**Sakura: geez Sasuke just say something you know how it annoys her!**

**Sasuke: right ok… read on or ill do to you what Itachi did to me …. Better…?**

**Sakura/ Me: NOOOO DON'T THREATEN THE READERS!!!! Baka!**

**Sasuke : Hn.**


	16. New Naani, Real Naani…

**Right I have some points to settle… **

**Yes the romance is on the way but I am trying to make it a deeper and more interesting story than just kiss here and kiss there so bare with me. **

**Naani is important to the story so if you don't like her that is your problem and you have to deal with it… sorry if that offends you but that is the way it is **

**and kids I'm NOWHERE near finishing **

**Right now on with the show take it away Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: its not hers… but she would love it to be…:/**

**Me: Wow your blunt you could have been a little nicer too you know…**

**Sasuke: well I'm bored I want to come back in it.**

**Sakura: wait just a little longer Sasuke and I swear it will be worth it anyway seen as Sasuke is being… well Sasuke like ill start us off. Dear Rhianne here doesn't own Naruto though I bet she wishes she does. But Naani is all hers!**

**Me: nods **

**Sakura: its ok hunny it's ok. pats Rhianne on head**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's new cherry blossom**

**New Naani, Real Naani…**

RECAP!

"Your not mad?" she was a little surprised and I smirked again.

"Not entirely but we will have to start from scratch again… start over a new so that this isn't hanging over our heads." I said monotone. She nodded and I reached into my bag pocket and pulled out scissors with a wicked grin on my face.

"But you can't cut off my hair! My dad will kill me!"

"Why it's something I would so." I said smiling as I neared her… this was going to be fun.

END RECAP!

"So tell me why we are doing this again?" Naani asked as I moved closer and thinking what to do with her long, knee length blue hair. It was naturally strait like mine there for no need for straightners which was a plus. She never wore make up so her skin was perfect and she would have to borrow my clothes but I was going to make Gaara fall to his knees begging her to take him back.

"To make Gaara see the real you and fall face first and head over heals for you." I smiled and stood in front of her. "So tell me what you want me to do with the hair."

"I don't know, I've kind of grown attached to it so maybe I should keep it." She looked nervous.

"Naani cut my own hair I will be able to cut yours and for god's sake be more adventures hair will always grow back and I think short or shorter hair would suit you and make you look older so I will ask again… what would you like me to do to your hair… roughly?"

"Short I suppose." She shrugged… fine I get my way with it … mwahahaha… ye anyway.

"OK." I smiled evilly as I grabbed her hair and just cut right across it until it was above her shoulders. She shrieked.

"Oh my god!"

"Calm down Naani it ok, I know what I want to do now."

It took about an hour before I finished her hair and make up. Her hair was now short at the back and longer at the front. It was slightly layered and I gave her a side fringe. In my opinion she looked good and so much older. Now was the make up and she didn't need much at all as I said her skin was virtually perfect. A little mascara and eyeliner worked wonders on her and that was it.

Next was the mega fun part… the outfit…

I told her that the clothes her mother bought her would have to either be burned or ripped apart and made into suitable items so she could lend my things… I mean I had plenty of then… so I reached into my bag and pulled out a white top that had bunched shoulders and a small midnight blue skirt that frilled and individual small lighter blue stars in random parts on it… she looked cute still but looked like she had attitude. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at me please. I had one more job to do though. I picked up the long strands of hair on the floor and wrapped a ribbon around it. I gave it back to her and smiled.

"Give it to him." Her mouth dropped.

"Gaara?!" I sweat dropped. And shook my head.

"No… your dad. Take it to him and tell him this is where it ends. And that you are fed up of trying to impress him. Then if he asks who did this to you say I did. I mean I barley know the man if he comes to me and yells I'll yell right back." I smiled at her encouragingly. She smiled and nodded but looked a little nervous.

"But on to more pressing matters… Gaara." She winced at his name. "Do you want to go over to him and give him a piece of your mind or do you just want to ignore him?" she pondered for a moment.

"What would you do?" I sighed.

"Naani what do _you_ want to do?" I crossed my arms and she looked lost for a moment. She must have had to second guess herself for so long that she doesn't know how to do what _she_ wants now. Right this was going to be sorted out now. I grabbed her hands and made her look at me.

"Right close your eyes and empty that mind of yours." She nodded and after a minute I gave her another instruction. "Now think Gaara and what he did to you. Now what do you want to do to him, the first thing that pops into your head."

"Hit him." She gasped and her eyes shot open. "I – I mean! Um…"

"No. you want to hit him… go and give him the fright of his life." I smiled and she nodded but still looked worried. "Don't worry I'll be close by observing." I winked and she gave a small giggle.

We walked out of the cabin and where on their way to find Gaara. It didn't take long after all it wasn't a very big camp site- sorry 'village'.

I watched from behind a bush as Naani walked up to him with a sudden surge of confidence and pointed a finger at him. Then prodded his chest telling her that no one talking to her like that especially not a guy like him. I watched as his face turned from shock to astonishment to another emotion that I could only guess was a special Gaara emotion because I didn't recognise it. She finished and walked off to the left no doubt going to find somewhere to sit and pound her own head in over him. I was going to follow her but noticed that after a moment and once Naani was well out of sight. Gaara turned his head towards her direction and smirked. HE SMIRKED! SUCCESS! He then walked in the same direction… after her no doubt.

I smirked… my work here was done now to find someone of my own… but he wasn't around. I wonder where he was?

"Psst." A whisper came from behind me and I jumped around throwing my fist at the person when I realised who it was but couldn't stop my fist on its current course… hitting him directly in the jaw… hee hee oops!

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Sakura: Well that person shouldn't be sneaking up on me should he. :/**

**Me: Nope I agree.**

**Sasuke:… that better not have been me… doesn't look amused**

**Me: well read the next chapter to find out. smiles sweetly **

**Sasuke: I'm just saying if that is me I will not be a happy Uchiha. **

**Me and Sakura giggle**

**Sasuke: what? glares at us**

**Me+Sakura: he wont be a happy bunny **


	17. I'll make it up to you

**Me: HI ALL! clears throat by coughing**

**Sasuke: Oh ye. She don't own it… except for the storyline and Naani.**

**Me: Sakura you can take the gloves off now **

**Sakura: o-k… you've got him trained :o **

**Me: ****Lime****ATTACK! But don't worry its not that bad… hehehahahehe… more smutty… but like half way between the two…. :s**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's new cherry blossom**

**I'll make it up to you…**

RECAP!

"Psst." A whisper came from behind me and I jumped around throwing my fist at the person when I realised who it was but couldn't stop my fist on its current course… hitting him directly in the jaw… hee hee oops!

END RECAP!

I stood there in shock at what I had done and only one thought came through my head… _oh I should really control my fists_… I mean come on! How could I hit him! He didn't scare me that much! Damn my instant reactions! Damn them to hell! I stepped closer to him as he held his jaw but his mouth wide open… oh this wasn't gooooooooood…

"I'm… um… I'm sooooo sorry Sasuke-Kun…" I stepped closer and he just stared at me.

"Um… did I do something wrong?" he was clearly shocked and I felt kinda bad… but his face was priceless I wanted to laugh so much but thought better of it. I shook my head and he frowned. "Then why did you hit me?!" okay he was a tiny bit angry… a.k.a so angry at me. I laughed nervously and approached him.

"You… you kinda startled me a little." I smiled sweetly trying to get him to forgive me with one look but I knew that, that wouldn't work I mean come on this is Sasuke Uchiha we where talking about. He grabbed my hand and dragged me further into the forest that surrounded our campsite. I followed silently wondering what he was going to say or do or… well really what he was planning as his pay back. But he stopped after walking another ten minutes… well getting back was going to be a problem… I didn't know how far away from the camp we where. I only had a vague idea of which direction to walk back in… damn him I was really at his mercy. He stopped and turned towards me and waited. I played with my fingers nervously and kept thinking _damn him for having this affect on me… he already had so much power over me with just one look_.

"Um… I'm sorry?" I asked trying to find out what was going through his mind, was I meant to say something to make everything better? If so then what?

"And…" he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow… waiting.

"Um… and… and I'll make it up to you?" he smiled and stepped closer to me his hands reaching for mine stopping me fidgeting and pulling me a little closer in the process.

"And how are you going to do that??" he smirked again and moved that little bit closer so that now I was looking up at him. I smiled a little… okay so this could be fun if I do it right. Shall I tease him? Hmm I think I shall. I pushed my body against his and lifted my face to his our lips almost touching. He paused for a moment at my boldness and then his hands slipped around my waist pulling my lower abdomen closer still. I stood up more on my tip toes so that my lips where by his ear and then whispered.

"I'll do whatever you want… when the time is right." I laughed and pulled away starting to walk back to camp when I heard some rustling, I turned towards it but didn't see anything… okay that was weird. I didn't have much time to ponder over it though, as I was then pinned against the tree and Sasuke held my hands above my head. He was grinning like he'd accomplished the impossible, damn him.

"You tease." He whispered and lowered his lips to my neck. I shuddered as I felt his breath against my neck and then when his wet mouth touched my skin I felt like I was on fire, damn he was either very good at kissing… or my body was more attracted to him that I believed. I don't know about you but I think it was a bit of both.

"Sa-su-ke…" I said as I tilted my head a little to give him better access he laughed and moved his lips up to under my jaw then up my cheek.

"Yes Sa-ku-ra?" he whispered seductively. Damn he was sexy! His lips hovered over mine and I couldn't take it anymore… god I was weak to him. But I shoved my mouth against his and let myself loose control. He returned it with as much force but let go of my hands wrapping his around my upper body, one hand behind my neck pushing my mouth closer which wasn't necessary I was more than willing to kiss him with all the force I could muster. His hand slipped from behind my neck to down to the back of my thy, in what felt like a split second I was being pushed up against the tree, my legs where wrapped around his abdomen and his hands where on my butt holding me there. My hands where on his cheeks bringing his face closer. But after a minute or so I was out of breath and so I pulled away slightly but his lips weren't gone long as they where strait on m neck again, biting, licking, kissing. I was clearly in heaven and if anyone passed us now I would be very embarrassed especially by the fact that I wasn't even his girlfriend… I mean I haven't really discussed it with him so I am not really sure. Well that wasn't entirely true, I knew there was something going on with us and I asked him to keep it a secret for a while but where did that really leave us?

"Sasuke… if we carry on like this we wont have our clothes off in a matter of minutes." I breathed still hung up on what his mouth was doing.

"I really don't mind."

"But I don't want to have my first time against a tree Sasuke!" I laughed and I felt his chuckles vibrate against my body.

"I know." He let me down and kissed me once more on the lips. "But if I have to carry on in this secret I will end up going crazy." He smiled against my lips. "After all I want to flawnt my girlfriend." Oh well that sorts that problem doesn't it.

"So I am then?"

"Yes! What gave you the impression that you weren't?"

"Umm just my mind wondering" I laughed and he shook his head. He caressed my cheek and I blushed… damn did _I _just blush?

"So what are we going to do about this situation?"

"Um I have a little plan." I smirked evilly and he raised an eyebrow. "Well if things with Gaara and Naani work out then I guess I'll be being kicked out of my room soon… I wonder where I'll go?" I laughed and he smirked.

"Wow your evil. I love it." He laughed

"I know. Now we better get back don't you think?" he nodded, planted one last kiss on my lips and grabbed my hand dragging me back. As we where about to enter the camp he let go but I saw him smirk out of the side of my eye.

Then I heard it again, the rustling of bushes. I turned but again no one was there. Was I being paranoid?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Again people I'm sorry it's short but I needed to get this up. That and I haven't had much time lately, I have things to be dealing with so bear with me. I'll be a little late with my updates but I shall get them up. Thanx for your patients!**

**XflyXawayXangelX**

**xxx**


	18. Unsure

**Wow all thanx for your patients! And Gomenasai! But I have a valid reason!! I swear!! I was an idiot and started a very big course half way through the year last year so guess who has been catching up over the passed 2 weeks and is still catching up? Me that's who DUH!**

**And what makes it worse is I have to do 3 portfolio's for this subject on health and stuff like that. Dull huh but I do like the lesson and it's my own fault for not taking the subject strait off. Oh well!!!!**

**Anyway on with the show!**

**Sasuke: she doesn't own Naruto-dobe.**

**Me: Nope but I wish I did! **

**Sasuke: why he's a dobe?**

**Me: Shut up Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: …Hn.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's new cherry blossom**

**Unsure**

RECAP!

"Wow your evil. I love it." He laughed

"I know. Now we better get back don't you think?" he nodded, planted one last kiss on my lips and grabbed my hand dragging me back. As we where about to enter the camp he let go but I saw him smirk out of the side of my eye.

Then I heard it again, the rustling of bushes. I turned but again no one was there. Was I being paranoid?

END RECAP!

Later that day I arranged for all the rooms to be switched round. For three reasons… them being.

1. I wanted to be in a room with Sasuke.

2.Naani had informed me that Gaara has been following her all night and said that he wanted to share a room with her from now one which made Naani over the moon but she was not jumping all over him anymore she was too wary of him.

3. Because it's just more fun that way ne?

So we all sat down before the campfire and sorted it out again. We decided that Hinata and Ten-Ten got to stay together because they where having fun that way. Gaara and Naani would be together, but because I didn't want to stay in a cabin with two boys Naruto volunteered to join that cabin aka me and Sasuke where the only ones left, so the cabins where as followed.

**Cabin 1: **Sasuke and Me!

**Cabin 2: **Gaara and Naani!

**Cabin 3: **Hinata and Ten-Ten!

**Cabin 4: **Kiba, Naruto and Neji!

We where all sorted by ten o clock at night so we went to gather our things and change cabins. As soon as I walked passed Naani's cabin I saw Gaara mauling her neck and I felt myself freeze… what was he _doing_ to my little cousin! I was going to march over but Sasuke pulled me away, laughing at me. Once inside my cabin I was wound up, I mean I just saw a guy my age _doing _things that weren't mean to be done to my little cousin! All I could think was _ewwwww ewwwwwww ewwwwwww some more!_ And I shuddered I mean he was kissing her neck and taking off her clothes and there where probably – I gulped – right now! I mean come on! How was I not meant to be mortified? I paced around our cabin and took no notice of an amused boy stood in the kitchen doorway staring at me. Again my mind was a _bit_ preoccupied at the moment don't cha think! An image – a very, _very _disturbing image popped into my head and I gripped the side of my head trying to force it back out of my brain. Ew Gaara and Naani ew! Ew! EW! I mean I knew it would happen eventually but I didn't want a bloody preview! I – _shudder_ – oh my god this was going to haunt my dreams wasn't it!? It was going to haunt my every waking hour! For the rest of my life! I'm going to need therapy!

Then like my little fallen angel he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, suddenly everything didn't seem so bad. Don't get me wrong it was still absolutely horrifying but it was easing away. The hysteria was being pushed out of my body with every kiss he gave me and I was feeling more and more relieved each second. That boy has lips of that could melt anything to a ball of wobbling jelly I swear. Then it occurred to me… but I didn't really have time to worry or even think about what occurred to me before Sasuke asked a question.

"Why is it bothering you so much?" he whispered huskily into my ear as his hands moved up slightly from my waist and his lips trailed across my jaw… oh my god.

"She… she's my little cousin." I breathed, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. So my thought was right, if Naani was having sex with Gaara _–shudder – _and I wasn't even sure if they where seeing each other then Sasuke is naturally going to be wanting it soon from me. But was it too soon? I mean I have thought about doing it was Sasuke and if there was any one I wanted to do that with it would be Sasuke but if it actually happened I couldn't help but be worried. Would he leave after he got what he wanted? Would he think that I was bad? Had he done it with anyone before? If yes would he compare me? I mean I haven't done that or anything close to that with anyone! It's going to be bad! Oh my god what if he laughs at me, or thinks that I'm ugly under all the clothes? What if he suddenly wants nothing to do with me after we did it? All these questions and more where wising around my head and I had no way of answering them! I was sure as hell not going to ask him!

"Yes but she is also a woman and he is also a man, its only natural. Don't you think?" he whispered his hands moving up further so that they where wrapped around my just under my breasts. He pulled my body closer and I felt myself breathing heavier, oh my god was he? Now? "Just like you're a woman… and I'm a man…" he trailed off spinning me round and pulled me close again.

"Sas-kue!" I breathed as his lips touched mine softly then a bit more forcefully. Then suddenly he pulled away and turned around sitting on the bed. His head in his hands as he said.

"Gomen, Gomenasai Sakura. I didn't mean to… push you I just. I just wanted to _be_ with you without having to… hide all the time, I just want to… I don't know." He sighed in defeat. And I felt guilty… because he obviously felt bad about it. I didn't know what feeling it was really but I know he wasn't happy and that made me unhappy. I knelt down in front of him and placed my hand on his cheek… I had to make this right, now.

"Sasuke its not you, it's just that I'm a little nervous I suppose. I mean I have all this stuff going through-"

"Ssh Sakura. I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you be nervous around me? Am I scary?" I shook my head franticly.

"No, um but have you been with anyone… else… before?"

"Yes once but it wasn't the same, I was drunk when I was sixteen I think her name was Karin… but I didn't even see her the next morning she was gone. But that was totally wrong, it was a mistake. Your… different… you mean a lot to me and I need you to know that I would never hurt you." His eyes where pleading but there was still that lingering question.

"So you… wouldn't …_compare_ me to her then?" I said looking down as my hand dropped odd his face. He grabbed my hand and made me look at him again…

"No, why would I?" I nodded felling a little better, but I was right before… if I could loose this to anyone it would be Sasuke, I want to do this with Sasuke. I stood up and stepped away from him. Then I reached for the zip on my jacked and started unzipping it…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Me: People this is a warning… **_**WARNING!**_**The next chapter contains a lemon… please be nice it's my first lemon and I feel really dirty so please be nice OO**


	19. His

**Ok people welcome to the next chapter of Konoha's new cherry Blossom! Or KNCB as I call it. Now I have to warn you now like I warned you in the last chapter… this chapter is purely lemon. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT! Anything that is RELAVANT to the actual story will be recapped in the next chapter. So that means if you don't like lemons please don't read… I know I feel rather dirty writing it so I don't know whether you will want to read this…**

**Oh and 'MY BLACK CRIMSON ROSE' don't worry about not reviewing I forgive you hell I haven't updated in ages so I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. **

**And xSasuSakuLovex/Vivi-Chan ! You're a Vivi-chan! My mate is a LiiLii-chan and I'm a Rhi-Rhi-chan woop! YAY me and Liilii are just glad that we aint the only weirdoes that do that **

**MYRNA! Please don't judge me on this chap k hun!**

**Sasuke: the usual.**

**Me: just say it I am not in a patient mood after what I had to write…**

**Sasuke: she doesn't own Naruto. Please stop her form killing me! (smack)**

**Me: that will be all. Arigato Suki-chan (right Hollie! )**

**Sasuke: NO! what has she been saying to you! Did she tell you to call me that!? Did she? HUH!**

**Me: I called you it because it was cute and I thought she'd get it as like an inside joke but you have ruined it so shut up!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's new cherry blossom**

**His…**

RECAP!

"So you… wouldn't …_compare_ me to her then?" I said looking down as my hand dropped from his face. He grabbed my hand and made me look at him again…

"No, why would I?" I nodded felling a little better, but I was right before… if I could loose this to anyone it would be Sasuke, I want to do this with Sasuke. I stood up and stepped away from him. Then I reached for the zip on my jacked and started unzipping it…

END RECAP!

I was almost done with my jacket, unzipping it slowly for two reasons, one being I hoped it seemed sexier and two because I was really nervous as hell. He smirked at me and took one big step so that he was standing in front of me. As he smirked I felt my heart drop through my feet and down to hell. Did I do something wrong? Was what I was doing look silly? I hope to god not. But as quickly as I lost it, my heart was rightfully in place when Sasuke kissed my forehead and said.

"Sakura stop worrying about it, I'll do it, I'll do it all you just react okay? Make sure you let me know what you like and don't like so that I know what to carry on with. And stop being so shy it's not like you." He smirked again and that time a smirk crossed my face for a moment. That took my mind off what was happening for a second or two, that was until I felt Sasuke run his hands down my front, down and over my breasts and across my stomach while his nose grazed mine. His touch was so light it sent shivers through me and I felt myself let out a sigh that I didn't even know I was holding in. His eyes where still open and staring at mine and I found myself completely comfortable with what he was doing, it felt right just being with him, here, now and doing this. His hands slid to my sides and gripped me pulling me closer and his lips went to my mouth. His kiss was tender but deep as he pried my lips open and then caressed every inch of my mouth. Next this I know my jacket is lying in a puddle at our feet while he is still kissing me fiercely.

I found myself moaning into his mouth and I almost pulled away in shock, but he held me closer and I felt his lips smirk against mine… oh my god the embarrassment. His lips parted from mine and the first thing that came into my head was oh god did I do something wrong? But his lips went strait for the juncture between my neck and jaw and I felt my head move to the side so that he could have better access. I felt his hand move under the hem of my shirt and I almost gasped… almost. His hand slid slowly up my top and across my warm skin, leaving a trail of tingling skin in its wake. Then his hands lifted my arms up slowly and sliding the top off with it which made his lips leave my skin. Also leaving me in a bra and trousers…

"Are you blushing Sa-ku-ra?" he said seductively, his lips against my skin again and moving down further, and further passed my collar bone and to the valley of my breasts. Again Oh god if it didn't feel this good I would have flooded with embarrassment no doubt. His hands moved behind me and unclasped my bra next then his lips went strait back to work on them, being joined by his hands.

"And what if I am?" I breathed trying me hardest not to stutter under his lips. He was very talented in what he was doing lets just say that. He chuckled and I felt his breath against my nipples which made me shiver easily. He moved up towards my face again his hands needling my breasts still and his eyes came in contact with mine, holding me there in his intense stare.

"It's cute." He smirked, his eyes released me and I noticed that he was looking at something else… my lips. It was my turn to smirk but I couldn't… guess what I did… yes you got it I blushed. He seemed to be mesmerised by them, his eyes drooped slightly but still open as he descended to my lips. For a moment his lips barley touched mine, like he was just testing me. But after that moment he became deeper as his tongue caressed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. But I turned us over so that I was on top and pulled away. I received a frustrated growl from him which made me smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Impatient are we not Sasuke?" he glared for a moment but then did something that surprised me. He nodded then raised his head and kissed me again, I pulled away again and he pulled me back, his hands now on my shoulders. But again I pulled away from him and giggled.

"Sakura stop teasing me." He growled and I giggled again.

"I'm not." I inched closer to his ear and whispered, "I just don't think it's fair that you are wearing a top and I am not." I giggled again as my hands slipped down I felt him shiver. My hands slipped under his top and began to lift it up, my cold hands moved across his hot chest and the moment it was lifted off him I was pulled back down to his lips by his hand at the back of my head. Again his lips where soft, gentle but the kiss was deep and passionate. His tongue massaged every inch of my mouth and I found myself moan into the kiss. When I tried to pull away again to tease him he growled in frustration and turned us over so that he was on top… and in control.

His kiss became fiercer as his hands slid down to my waistline, and just his hand being there; just that thought alone was turning me on to no end. His hands undid my belt and button, tossing the belt aside the moved his hands around my waist and in to the back of my trousers, grasping my ass. I gasped at this and I felt his chest vibrate against mine as he chuckled, his lips was now working my neck and down to my collar bone and I felt myself arch against him much to my embarrassment. His hands slid down the back of my thighs then the back of my legs sliding down my trousers together with my panties as they went. As soon as they where gone I felt myself move to cover myself but was stopped by him grabbing my hands holding then above my head and moving so that his body was in between my legs so that I couldn't close them. I looked up to him in shock and saw him smirking. But the fact that I was naked and exposed to him overcome that little factor. My breathing was heavy as was his, and as he looked over my body slowly. I closed my eyes trying to hold back a blush when I felt his breath on my face again; opening my eyes slowly the first thing I saw was those eyes… those onyx orbs staring at me.

"You don't have to be shy you know." He whispered as one hand left mine and slid down my body, lower and lower until it rested at my entrance, still not touching me. The ache in my stomach was intense and all I wanted was for him to touch me, I _needed_ him to touch me and soon. I whimpered, my way of telling him to hurry and touch me before I explode but he only smirked. "You're beautiful… and…" his index finger slid into me and I felt myself buckled to meet him as I let out a small moan, oh my god it was weird having someone touching there… but I didn't have time to worry it felt too nice. I moaned lauder as he inserted another digit and moved them faster. I panted, as he moved faster and faster, all thought flew out of the window and all that existed were me and him and that feeling he was giving me. It wasn't long before I felt that invisible coil in my stomach wined up about to release.

"Sa-su-ke!" I moaned as everything went white. I vaguely noticed his fingers slide out of me; I was too caught up to make anything of it though. When I opened my eyes as I panted heavily, coming down from my high I noticed that he was completely naked and leaning over me

"You know this will hurt right?" he whispered but all I could do was look at him, he was so handsome and kind, this was taking too long I needed him now. I nodded and pulled him down closer. He kissed me feverishly and I felt a stabbing pain as he penetrated me in one thrust. I felt warm tears seep out of my eyes and felt Sasuke kiss them away. After a couple of minutes the pain subsided and I nodded from him to start moving. He did pulling out and back in again sending shockwaves through me, I moaned and I heard him grunt into my neck. We moved together, gaining speed. He moved faster and harder and it felt so good.

"Sa-ku" he panted into my neck as we moved together. I couldn't help but to moan loudly as I felt that coil in my stomach get tighter and tighter.

"Sas-ke! I'm gona!" I didn't finish as I felt my walls clamp down on his member as I screamed out, his release was almost strait after mine. He grunted into my neck again as he collapsed onto me. We where breathing heavily, panting as we came down from our highs when I heard him mumble.

"Don't even think about going to sleep Sakura… I'm not nearly done." I felt him grin against my skin as my stomach jumped at his words. He lifted me up and we walked to the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I lay in bed thinking of what just happened Sasuke had taken me into the shower and ravaged me again and again and then cleaned us both off. When we cam out he put me into his t-shirt and boxers because I was shivering and placed us both into bed. I was exhausted and was drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Later that night I was awoken by a noise, it sounded like a window was opening but I ignored it way to tired to give a shit. But when I was moved out of the bed my eyes shot open to reveal a streak of blonde before my head hurt and I blacked out… I was hit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So there is my lemon people!**

**Hoped you liked!**

**Anyway onward to the next chapter!**


	20. Kidnapped

**Right people this is just another chap that I promised I would get up but I've been struggling with the lemon… lol funny really, I would go to write it, write a couple of lines and then go off so I was writing this along side it . This chap reveals some of the stuff that I didn't explain at the start so here tis!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's new Cherry blossom**

**Kidnapped**

RECAP!

I lay in bed thinking of what just happened Sasuke had taken me into the shower and ravaged me again and again and then cleaned us both off. When we cam out he put me into his t-shirt and boxers because I was shivering and placed us both into bed. I was exhausted and was drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Later that night I was awoken by a noise, it sounded like a window was opening but I ignored it way to tired to give a shit. But when I was moved out of the bed my eyes shot open to reveal a streak of blonde before my head hurt and I blacked out… I was hit.

END RECAP!

My head was throbbing, my limbs felt heavy and I felt like I was lying on a hard surface, but I didn't need to be a genius to know that something was wrong. For one, I couldn't feel Sasuke's heat on my back, considering what just happened I thought I would, and I couldn't move my hands, they where bound together. I tried to move but found that I couldn't, it was infuriating! I didn't like feeling helpless! And here I was _helpless_!!

I cracked one of my eyes open, though it was hard with the splitting headache. I saw myself in a wooden room… just like the ones back at camp. I was in a cabin. But it was empty, there was nothing in it but me so where was I? Last thing I remember was being in bed with Sasuke, he cuddled up against me and everything had gone black. So why the hell wasn't I there anymore! I looked up to see why my hands where bound and found a thick rope around them stopping my movement. I struggled against them some more but they wouldn't budge, then I heard the door open and I looked towards it… and guess who I found!... yup you guessed it… Ino.

"Ahh Ino-Pig come to let me out I see." I said sarcastically, my nice mood out the window long ago.

"Hello Sakura, comfortable?" she sniggered.

"Why yes thank you." I put on a fake smile. "I must say its no five star hotels but if you are the hostess I suppose it's the best I can hope for." I smiled again, her mouth a gape. "I love what you have done with the place." I said nodding and looking around the bare walls, floors… well bare cabin. "It's very… minimalist." I laughed as her eyebrow twitched.

"Will you shut up?! Stop being so cocky when you have just been _kidnapped_!" she yelled on top of her head I laughed again, I had to get her annoyed, hopeful she would slip up and loosen my bindings in some way then I could beat her to a blonde pulp and go back to bed with Sasuke.

"Is that what this is? I see I thought you just wanted some bondage." I shrugged and laughed again. "Though I'm am dreadfully sorry Ino-pig but I don't swing that way. Really sorry cant you go and have _fun_ with Ling or Teihara? Plus I'm dreadfully worn out." I added.

"WHAT YOU FREAK! EWW THAT IS DISCUSTING!" she shuddered and I laughed. At that her patients snapped and she strode over to me and threw her fist into my face sending me fling against the wall. I spat out some blood and laughed at her.

"Wow girl I think you protest too much don't you." I smirked and laughed again. Wonder why the saying is _laugh in the face of danger_ have you ever wondered why that was? I know why they say that it's because if you laugh in the face of danger…. _Danger gets angry…aka… sloppy._

"I.DO.NOT!" I laughed again and she seemed to be trying to calm herself. I felt the bloody trickle down my nose and knew I had to get her angrier. "You know I've been watching you." She smirked.

"Woooo psycho much." I rolled my eyes.

"And I've had my 'people' look into your passed, it was an interesting read I must admit."

"Don't you mean _daddy's people_?" I snipped.

"Jealous that I _have_ a daddy?" and I gasped… that was lower than low.

"Shut up Pig." I couldn't let her get to me I couldn't.

"Anyway, you seemed to be a 'troubled child' as they say. What with your father and your school reputation." I growled at her… how dare she… HOW DARE SHE! "I mean no wonder you moved schools, you where hated…"

"Didn't bother me. That's not why I moved."

"So tell me what did you change to become more popular in this school, because it obviously wasn't you fashion sense. Maybe the fact that you have money."

"Well I changed nothing, I just guess that this school is more excepting to freaks that the others." I said dryly, hidden trace of humour but there was NO WAY she was going to get that… not strait away anyway.

"HA that's funny, you just called yourself a - HEY WAIT YOU JUST CALLED ME A FREAK TOO DIDN'T YOU!?!" wow she got it faster than I thought.

"I said nothing of the sort." I pulled my innocent face.

"You didn't _say_ it you _implied_ it!" wow big word.

"Word of the week pig? Because it's a big one for you."

"Shut up. So care to tell me how you got your nickname? What was is? Slut! Yes that was it!" she laughed as I cringed. That was a very bad memory, very bad indeed. That one memory alone brought up so many others. Memories from before my father had died, memories from that time and memories from after, up until now those memories haunt my every waking moment and that bitch was taking pleasure out of it. I felt myself shack with anger and I was determined to get her. No I _was going to get her_ and make her wish that she wasn't born. But I had to get out of these ropes first! So I had no choice but to be quiet I couldn't help myself but glare at her though. "You see I have very good sources and they can practically dig up anything… guess what else I found out Haruno…. Yes I found out one vital little word that would send you into a fit of rage, sadness and turmoil-"

"Wow pig you just coming up with all these new words, have you been reading the dictionary again because you know your brain wont process such knowledge it's too small." I sneered and she laughed.

"You can use that big mouth of your all you want but that doesn't intimidate me anymore, your helpless and stupid… I mean come on you think I wouldn't get you back? Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't find a way to hurt you after you made a fool out of me time and time again?! First in the corridor, then in gym and then TAKING MY,_ MY_ SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!"

"He doesn't seem much like yours and I wouldn't have to embarrass you if you weren't suck an ugly bitch of a pig that you are." I sneered back and she threw another punch at me. I could feel my jaw aching and it hurt like hell.

"HE WAS MINE HARUNO! MINE! And I've watched you. When you and Sasuke where in the forest yesterday I knew I was right, I always knew something was between you two, how could there not be! And I watched, discussed as you shoved your tongue down his throat and I wanted to kill you, but I stayed silent, to get you here to tear you apart… not just physically because I cant really hurt you that way, I would get into trouble but I can hurt you mentally! Do you remember his name Haruno?"

"Shut up."

"Do you remember what he did to you?"

"Shut up!"

"Do you remember what he said, how he made you feel?" she inched closer to me with every word.

"SHUT UP!"

"Kimimaro! That was his name was it not SAKURA!? He said he loved you didn't he! He said all he wanted was you! That you where _special_! That he would never hurt you! But he did didn't he! After your father died he was there for you! To get close to you! To gain your trust!"

"SHUT UP PIG!"

"Then when he had you right where he wanted you he took you didn't he! He took his pleasures out on you and then left!"

"NO!"

"No?... oh Sakura…. he tried it on didn't he?" she laughed "and you wouldn't give yourself to him! So he left you! But that doesn't explain why you got the nickn- oh wait… this is too good! He told everyone didn't he! He said that you did sleep with him and that he was only init for the sex! And _you're _the one that got bullied and laughed at! Because you where a _good little girl_! Oh this is too good!" she laughed again and I felt myself being crushed… she knew it all… everything that happened… almost all of the details…. And she was enjoying it… I was on the verge of tears and she was enjoying it! She got closer to me and grabbed m chin roughly pulling me to look at her. Ones my eyes where in her direction I noticed the people by the door. Ino's little crew where around me laughed and enjoying this as much as her while Temari, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji stood by the door. Temari and Choji looked at me with sympathy while Shika looked at the floor obviously guilty about one thing or another, Shino looked at me with a sympathetic glace. Rin shoved her foot into my back making me cough up some more blood; Ling laughed and shoved her foot into my side again causing pain. Temari launched herself towards me but Shika help her back. No doubt they would be in trouble with Ino and her 'crew' if they interfered. It was all the same, I didn't want their pity… I never did.

"You know what Haruno? I'm bored now, I can tell that all that stuff hurt you but I want more… I want blood and damn it I am going to get it." She threw her right fist into my cheek sending propelling sideways. "Ling undo her rope." I vaguely remember my wrists being loosened before everything went red. I couldn't stop myself, I threw myself at Ino but found that I may have broken some ribs because there was a searing pain at my chest. I collapsed to the floor and gritted my teeth in pain, but I wouldn't let this stop me! I would hurt her I had to get her back! Despite the pain I lifted myself off the ground and tried to steady myself. I saw her walk outside and I followed her, with Aoi and Teihara dragging me faster. As I passed Temari and the guys I couldn't look at them, they all knew now and that meant they would do one of two things that I didn't want… one being they'd be all sympathetic and treat me different or two they'd think I was a slut. So I didn't look at them, I wouldn't.

Ino took her fighting stance – the one I showed her – and I was released from her minions hold… she wanted a re-match and I was going to give one to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So here is another chapter hope you like!**


	21. Fight

**CherryBlossoms016 – don't worry about supporting the pairings, truth be told I have nothing against Ino but I needed a bad guy and she fit the bill so no worries. **

**Harunosakura – it is true that they are just standing there but it not of there own accord I swear and thanks for **_**all**_** of the reviews I truly appreciate it –teehee- makes me feel loved **

**Myrn sorry took so long but meh I couldn't get it out… I need one of hollies writers block mallets where sooooo cool **

**Oh I've been thinking people on doing a couple of one-shots or short stories. I would like to know what pairing you would like, it can be from a different anime than Naruto, like DNAngel, Ouran High School Host Club, KareKano, Ghost Hunt, Inuyasha, Peach Girl, ect trust me I've watched LOADS. So I would be glad of the idea's people! **

**Ok people this is the FINAL chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha's new cherry blossom**

**Fight**

**REACP! **

Ino took her fighting stance – the one I showed her – and I was released from her minions hold… she wanted a re-match and I was going to give one to her.

**END RECAP!**

She cracked her knuckles and smiled evilly, thinking she could intimidate me no doubt but I wasn't intimidated easily, especially by Ino. My face was still blank, this excuse for a girl didn't deserve to know how much it hurt thinking about all that stuff that I had berried in my past, and this scum had brought it all back and shoved it back in my face. I didn't move, I wasn't going to move until she attacked me, she wasn't worth using my mussels to move.

"Are you going to fight me then Sakura? Are you scared?" she laughed and I didn't respond. "You are! Aren't you!? Wow I never thought you'd be so easily scared or poor old me!" She laughed louder.

"And here ladies and gentlemen is the reason behind the baffling mystery of why Ino's head is so big." I said lifting my arms slightly from my sides. Her laughing stopped immediately. "No pig, I'm not scared, I just don't see the point in moving and going to you when you are just going to come to me anyway." She seemed angry by this comment and it pleased me greatly.

"You know one day that cocky ass mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble!" Ino sneered and I laughed.

"Well it defiantly isn't today then." And it was my turn to snigger. Ino looked at her minions and they charged at me, I didn't move, keeping my eyes on Ino. She was my opponent and I wasn't going to acknowledge her dirty little games. "If _you_ aren't going to fight me Ino then I'm leaving but I won't let them fight for you. Are you that much of a coward?" my face was emotionless again and Ino waved them off, not wanting to feel like a coward. She charged at me raising her fist at me, but again I didn't move. There was no need to yet, if she hit me she hit me I wasn't going to attack _her_ I wouldn't stoop that low, I'd only defend myself if needed. Her fist collided with my shoulder and I groaned in pain but I swallowed it before she could hear.

"What not fighting back now! Ill kick your ass!" she threw another fist and I dodged that time moving me head slightly, to which she swung her arm to get me in the neck but again I ducked and she missed. I was ducking and she threw a foot at me which I caught and shoved back which caused her to fall backwards. My limbs where still sore after being tied up so tight so my movements weren't as fast but I was coping.

"Urgh!" she screamed and I couldn't suppress a laugh.

"What are you now a cave woman?" I laughed again as I stood strait up.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched and I suppressed the urge to gag her… that sort of noise should _not_ come from a girl or any living being for that matter.

"Quite easily actually. I think the words, I say the words and they come out its very simple don't you find?"

She flew at me again and I threw my fist at her but she was faster and caught it, jerked it back so that I lost my balance and kicked me in the stomach sending me lurching into a tree trunk with an _woomph_! I stood back up and spat out some blood from my mouth, I absolutely _hated_ the taste of blood.

"I must give credit where credit is due." I spat another glob of blood out. "That was a good hit." She smirked and drew nearer.

"There's more where that came from."

"Oh please no more cliché anecdotes. Where did u hear _that one_ from? A Jackie Chan movie?" her face turned red again and I suppressed _another_ laugh. She flew at me again and I managed to throw a punch at her that collided with her jaw, she almost screamed in pain… bad move don't show your opponent the pain you are in. then I grabbed both her hands and my leg flew up into the air and flew back down to her left shoulder and she collapsed to the floor. For a moment I thought that she was done but then I was hit on the back of the head, not hard enough though because I wheeled around to find one f her minions… couldn't remember what her name was and quite frankly it wasn't relevant but she had tried to distract me from Ino. She threw another and I caught it throwing her off to the left, the other three looked at me but didn't move. Pfft cowards.

"You think…pant… that I would…pant… go down so easily?pant"

"Meh no I was hoping you'd just stay down." Then she confused me, she just started laughing. Uncontrollably actually.

"Did you think I wouldn't do anything about it!?"

"About….?"

"YOU TOOK SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh that. Ino I cant take something that wasn't yours to begin with." I sighed… _this again_.

"But you know what… I got m revenge… remember I said I knew about Kimimaro?" I cringed at his name and stared at her. "I found him. I rang him, I told him where you are, I told him about Sasuke." with every word she said I went further and further into shock… fear took over for me. "And he told me to tell you… he's coming." She smiled as I gasped and my knees gave out under me. _He was coming… for me… to finish what he started… coming to get me_. It felt like my world crumbled around me. All that was going through my mind was _no no no no no no no no NO!!! _

"How-How could you!?" I looked up at her after a few minutes of panic. "YOU KNEW! You knew what he did! And you CALLED HIM TO COME GET ME!"

"You deserve it."

I DESERVE IT! YOU KNOW WHAT HES GONA DO WHEN HE GETS ME! BEAT ME! RAPE ME! AND _I _DESERVE IT! WHO DESERVES THAT!" I was breathing heavily now no she didn't she's bluffing she _has_ to be bluffing!

"You took what was mine." she tried to justify herself.

"He was never yours Ino! And your doing that to her! You EVIL MONSTER!" I looked to my left to fins Temari yelling as Shikamaru tried to hold her back. "Would you like that! To know that _those things_ where gona happen to you because some _little girl _was _jealous_?! WOULD YOU! Oh let go of me Shika I'll KILL HER!" I was zoned out by now… he was coming, it was going to happen… I thought I got away… but I can never get far enough away…

"It wont happen! He wont do anything like that! Don't be stupid she's making all of this up! SHE WANTS SYMPATHY!" Ino again tried to justify herself again. She knew that she wouldn't want that, she doesn't want to look like the bad guy, people would hate her if what I said was real… she doesn't want to be hated.

"DOES THAT LOOK LIKE THE ACTIONS OF SOMEONE THAT IS LYING? SHE'S FUCKING TERRIFIED!" Temari bellowed back. I was clutching my body now, trying not to panic but it was inevitable, _he_ was in my nightmares and my nightmares where coming to life again.

"I'll show you that she was lying that he is just her ex! Sakura tell them!" she came over to me and grabbed me by my t-shirt collar. "Tell them!" but I wasn't looking at her, I was in my own little bubble by now. I fugally remember being light like I was flying. She must have punched me again and I must have flown over to bang into the tree again. But I didn't move. There was no point, she could beat me and I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to disappear again, but this time I would miss something, something I would have to leave behind… Sasuke.

"SAKURA!" I heard Temari yell, as Ino kicked my stomach yelling.

"SAY IT."

"SAKURA!" that wasn't Temari… that was a males voice… the kicking stopped I noticed as soon as the voice yelled.

"Sasuke-Kun!" I heard the pig gasp… Sasuke…?

The next thing I know I'm being held. And held really tightly.

"Sakura are you okay? Sakura?"

"Sasuke…" I mumbled. "He's coming."

"I know, I know, Kakashi is here, he made us wait. We had to watch until he had enough evidence against Ino to kick her out of school. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you. Nothing I swear. We are all here Sakura all of us, nothing, _nothing_, is going to hurt you okay." He pleaded and I nodded.

"Sakura-ar-are-yo-you-okay?" that was Hinata I knew that voice. I nodded again and felt Sasuke pick me up and I fell asleep in his arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been a month since the camping trip. It ended early and we came home the day that I got hurt. Ino got expelled along with her little 'friends' who turned on her and said she made them do it. Everyone took care of me, Sasuke not leaving my side, I told them all it would be okay and the only person who saw through my lies was Sasuke. He'd stay with me every night and I'd always have someone with me in the day. There was not much else that they could do. But I knew that _he_ was still coming. He wouldn't stop. He was like that, a psychopath, he wouldn't stop till her got what he wanted. And right now _I_ was the one that got away… that would infuriate him. _I_ was the one he _wanted_ right now. There was no way out of that, I just had to stay calm and move on. If he came, he came and there was nothing I could do to prevent that. I still had things to do, take Hinata clubbing, get her hooked up with Naruto who was flirting a lot with her lately. Teen things that I should enjoy… and I would try my best to do them. But when he did come, I had an army of school teens behind me. But that didn't really stop the panic… he was getting closer and closer…_ he was coming_.

Fin… for now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well people keep an eye out for the sequel and yes Kimimaro will be in it. And an army of teens mwahahahahha. But give me time so I can get most of it done before putting it up so I don't keep you waiting so long again for updates which I'm really sorry about btw. **

**Anyway Keep a Look out!**

**XflyXawayXangelX**

**xxx**


	22. About the sequal!

YO you little buggers! You wanted a Sequal and I'm giving you one, it's a bit delayed but I have been so busy! But here tis!

Its called Konoha's Untouchable Cherry Blossom!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE!


End file.
